FAMILY - Sequel to The Best is Yet to Come
by SnoopGirl69
Summary: Seeley, Tempe and Parker experience the joys and tribulations of becoming a blended family.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

During the next few weeks Tempe packed up her stuff and moved into Seeley's. She put her furniture in storage and other things that Seeley already had in storage. She sold her place, which was hard for her, as she had really grown to love it there. It was home but not like the home she now had. She helped Seeley set up the spare room for Parker with a cool loft bed and some skeleton 3-D puzzles they had all worked on. Things were coming together nicely. Although it was great being with Seeley and Parker the adjustment was challenging. Since Parker was living one week with Seeley and then a week with Rebecca and Drew, things were hectic. Sunday night to Sunday night was the schedule.

They devised a schedule that would allow one of them to be able to pick up Parker after school. His nanny Rosa, that takes care of him after school until Rebecca or Drew get home, agreed to pick him up while with Seeley if her or Tempe couldn't pick Parker up. Everyone liked Rosa, especially Parker

It was Wednesday afternoon and Seeley picked up his son from school. There were only 3 dads that he saw that picked up their child (ren) from school, the rest were moms or nannies. Drew would also pick him up so technically there were four.

As Seeley made his way to the pick up area he smiled as some of the mom's said Hello.

He spotted Parker and his friend Dylan playing tag outside the door.

"Hey bud," he said as he grabbed his backpack from the ground. "Hey dad." Parker had asked his dad not to pick him up and hug him at school any more, as he was in Big Kindergarten now. Seeley reluctantly agreed.

"Hi Dylan."

"Hi Mr. Booth."

"Daddy, can Dylan come over to play now?"

"It's OK with me as long as his mom says it is OK."

"Hi Seeley," Dylan's mom Dianne said.

"Hey Dianne, the boys are wanting to know if Dylan can come over for a bit now. It's OK with me."

"Sure. I have some errands to do, how about 5:00 I come and get him?"

"Actually if you want to come at six I can take the boys out for dinner. Tempe is working late tonight." Seeley replied as the boys jumped up and down.

"Thank-you. I will see you at six."

Dianne reminded her son to use his best manners and listen to Mr. Booth, kissed him on the cheek and made her way out of the parking lot.

"OK, it's boys day. Dr. Brennan is working late so what should we do?" Seeley asked slightly afraid of what they might come up with.

Parker and Dylan looked at each other with glistening eyes. As if they could read each other's minds they shouted simultaneously, "IHOP!" and they started to hop around laughing at the nickname for International House of Pancakes. Seeley rolled his eyes but hey he asked and they answered.

As he strapped both boys in to their booster seats his mind drifted off for a moment. Parker would make a great big brother.

As they found a table at IHOP the boys were excitedly looking the balloons floating around in celebration of the restaurants 25th anniversary.

Seeley knew without asking them what they wanted to eat and ordered for them.

"Three orders of chocolate chip pancakes and three zingy tangy iced teas."

They ate their meals chit chatting about the upcoming soccer season as both boys would be playing but on different teams. Seeley would be an assistant coach every Saturday morning.

Dylan asked if they could go to the park with the pirate ship.

"Sure but I need to go home and change first," he remarked as he pointed to his suit and tie.

After getting changed into jeans and his "World's Greatest Dad" t-shirt they started the ten minute walk to the park.

An hour later they heard the music of the ice cream truck. Seeley cringed. Ever since the incident in which he shot the clown head on an ice cream truck for interrupting his ability to work while talking on his cell phone, he had taken a dislike to them. Not the truck itself, just the music that comes out of it.

They ate their chocolate cones on the walk back home.

Looking at his watch he announced, "Twenty minutes and your mom will be picking you up Dylan."

"OK Mr. Booth."

Dianne was just pulling up as they arrived back home.

"Mommy, Mr. Booth took us to IHOP, the park and we had ice cream!"

"Thanks a lot Seeley. That was really nice of you. Since James has been at sea it can get really hectic at times."

"Your welcome. My pleasure. He's a great kid," and he gave her a small smile.

Both boys undressed and hopped into the shower. After toweling off and getting Parker into his pajamas, Seeley called Tempe to see how much longer she would be.

"I'm almost done, will be home by 8pm."

"See you then."

"Daddy can we watch Nemo?"

AGAIN? What the … how many times have we seen it? Thirty. No that is way to conservative a guess.

Without hesitation Seeley popped the DVD into the player and answered at the same time, "What other movie is there?" a hint of sarcasm in his voice that Parker had yet to notice.

They snuggled up on the couch and both of them covered their eyes at the opening scene.

"Daddy, I love you lots and lots," Parked said quietly as he looked up at his father.

Swallowing hard, he replied, "Thanks buddy. I love you lots and lots too."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Parker was just getting into bed when Tempe walked in the door.

"Hi Tempe. I just finished reading a story and tucking him into bed but told him you would come in and say goodnight."

"Thanks." and she gave him a quick kiss before heading off to Parker's room.

"Hey cutie, do you have room for me in there?" Tempe asked as she glazed over the many stuffed animals in his bed.

"Right here." He pointed as he scooted over. Daddy took us to IHOP."

"Us? Who else went?"

"Dylan, me and daddy. Then we went to the park and had ice cream. Why doesn't daddy like the music that the ice cream trucks play?"

"I'm not sure. I will ask him, OK?"

"OK."

Tempe silently hoped Parker would forget they ever had this conversation.

"Good night Tempe." And he leaned over to hug her.

"Good nigh Parker," and she hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

Tempe got into her pajamas before heading back out to the living room.

"Here, let me rub your feet Tempe," Seeley said pointing to his lap as he sat on the couch.

Tempe gladly sat down and put her feet up.

"I've been thinking that we should look for a bigger place, a house, with backyard and trees," Seeley announced.

"Oh." Tempe said taken back a bit by his announcement. I just moved in."

"I know. We just need more space now that Parker is here."

"I know you're right. I was just getting settled."

"I'll call a real estate agent tomorrow." Seeley then leaned over and kissed her on the mouth. No matter how tired Tempe is, she always welcomes a kiss from Seeley. It's like their lips were created with the other person's in mind.

The next few weeks were crazy. Looking at houses was torture at first. Too big. Too small. Too many trees. Not enough trees. Bedrooms not big enough. Only one bathroom. Grrrrrrrr.

Then they found it. It was a two-storey, ranch style, with light coloured bricks and two-car garage. Two beautiful mature trees in the front yard that faced a quiet street. Four bedrooms were perfect, just in case they had more children. The backyard was exquisite. A beautiful deck with plenty of room for a pool and/or swing set. They both looked at each other and knew this was the one. The real estate agent called them the next day and told them when they could move in - one week! They took Parker to see it and he fell in love with it

"Can I have the bedroom that looks at the back yard?"

"If that's the one you want, then that's the one you get," Tempe replied as she gently pinched his cheeks.

"Well I guess we have lots of work to do," Seeley commented at breakfast the next morning.

"We sure do," Tempe said with no enthusiasm.

Seeley took Tempe's hand as they sat at the table and rubbed it softly as he spoke.

"Together. We will get it done together. It will be so worth it once we are settled in our new home."

"I like the sound of that, our new home." Tempe leaned over and gave him a soft kiss.

"But first, off to work to pay for that outrageously priced new home," Seeley muttered.

The next week flew by and before they knew it they were in their new house. Parker was with Rebecca that week so Seeley and Tempe took a vacation week to get things organized.

"Even with both of our furniture combined, it looks a bit empty," Tempe said looking at the empty fourth bedroom.

"We can solve that issue," he whispered into her ear and then softly kissed her neck.

"Seeley Booth!"

"Yes Temperance Brennan?"

"You know what THAT does to me."

"Yep, I do," he replied as his mouth continued around the back of her neck. "Good thing we had the mover's set up the bed." While saying that he scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the hallway to their new bedroom.

"Uh oh, not sheets." Within a micro second he decided that wasn't going to stop his mission. He gently put her down and then abruptly lifted her t-shirt off and unfastened her bra.

"Seeley, um, we, um, have to, um finish unpacking these … boxes. Oh goodness gracious, how did you do THAT?"

"Imagination my dear. Imagination. You were saying something about boxes."

Tempe gave up on the darn boxes and instead gave herself to the incredibly sexy man on top of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

They spent the rest of the night putting boxes into their appropriate rooms. And Tempe put sheets on their bed. It was 2am before they decided to call it a night.

"That's it, I'm done," Seeley proclaimed after putting the last box in it's rightful room. If I have nightmares about cardboard I think I will come out and shoot a box of towels."

Tempe chuckled and knew it was time to stop and get some sleep.

"Our first night in our own home. I love it. I love you, Seeley." Tempe leaned over and kissed him goodnight.

"I love you Tempe," and he turned off the light, and wrapped his arm around her waist and drifted off to sleep.

Tempe was the first to rise in the morning. She wanted to start unpacking, as she hated any sort of disorganization. She moved around quietly so Seeley could sleep. As she was unpacking the dishes in the kitchen he woke and made his way downstairs.

"Good morning beautiful," and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning sleepy head," she said as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"I was talking to Angela this morning and she said we need to have a house warming party."

"Sure, everyone will have a place to sit," he said sarcastically as he pointed to a sea of cardboard boxes.

"After we unpack and get settled. And no more, you know, until we do."

"You know? What, you know?" Seeley asked pretending to be innocent.

"Sex marathons. We'll never get these boxes unpacked if we keep doing those."

"Sex marathons? He chuckled and started to pour a bowl of cereal as there literally wasn't anything else unpacked.

"Angela said her, Jack and Zach can come over tonight to help out. There will be here at 5."

"Good, Jack can help me with Parker's Room."

They moved along all day unpacking boxes, putting together furniture and moving it in to place.

"They are here, our extra six hands!" Seeley called out to Tempe who was in another room.

Temp opened the door and was relieved to see each of them carrying a pizza and Jack a case of cold beer.

"Come in. Welcome to our new home."

"This is quite the place, Brennan," said Jack as he put the stuff down and looked around.

"Thanks."

"Hey Booth," Angela said as he came into the room. Great place."

"Thanks. And thank you for coming over to help. Can we eat those now?" Seeley pointed to the pizzas.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

They ate and talked about things happening at work and what Tempe and Seeley should do decorating wise. Angela was full of ideas most of which Tempe nodded politely in agreement with.

"Jack, I need some help upstairs with Parker's Room."

"What about me?" inquired Zack.

"What the hell, you can come too," Seeley said as he started up the stairs.

That was the cue to for Angela to gossip with Tempe.

"So, what's it like living with Booth? Lots of sex marathons?"

No wonder we are best friends Tempe said to herself

"Ange. I don't kiss and tell."

"OK. I am so happy for you. You look and sound so happy."

"I am. Living with Seeley and Parker has been wonderful. Better than wonderful. Amazing."

She cleared her throat and looked around to see if the guys had come down.

"I don't know if they were really marathons but definitely more than a sprint."

Angela laughed and playfully said, "You go girl!"

They all worked until just after midnight and surprisingly there were only three boxes left to unpack. All furniture was assembled and in a place for now. Appliances were being delivered tomorrow.

They all collapsed in the living room.

"Thank you guys so much. I can't believe we are done." Tempe looked around and saw a home, not just a house with boxes and furniture spread out in an unorganized pattern.

"Your welcome, but we need to get going. Some of us have to work tomorrow," Angela said as she hugged Tempe and Booth.

They guys shook hands and Tempe and Seeley closed the door.

"So this means we can have a sex marathon day tomorrow," Seeley whispered playfully into her ear and then put his arm around her and they headed off to bed.

When Parker arrived Sunday afternoon he was so excited to see his new home. Rebecca dropped him off early so he could check out his new house.

"This is the best daddy and Tempe. My room is so big I can run around in it."

Tempe and Seeley smiled at each other. If there was any doubt this (buying this house) was a mistake, it disappeared as they spent their first night in their new home as a family.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Going back to work was rough after a week off and still so much they wanted to do in their new house. They both agreed one step at a time as it was mostly painting they wanted to do so they would just enjoy things for now and paint later.

The week was busy and Friday night was welcomed with eagerness.

They had decided to have their house warming party Saturday night but nothing to fancy – BBQ.

The guests started arriving at 5pm and everyone talked, laughed, ate and drank beers out in the backyard. Dianne and Dylan came so the boys played outside until the sun went down.

Angela gave Tempe a gift from her, Jack and Zack – A Clydesdale Horse shoe with their names on it.

"You are supposed to hang it over a door way in your house for good luck."

"That is so sweet. Thank you," Tempe said as she hugged the group.

The last guest left at 1am.

"That was a good party," Seeley said as he picked up the last of the empty beers bottles.

"Yes it was." Tempe was smiling from ear to ear.

"What is that smile for?" Seeley asked curious as to what was going through her head.

"I was thinking back to the afternoon in your apartment when first kissed me and asked me out on our first date."

"Oh yes." Seeley smiled as well.

"I can't put into words how happy you have made me, Seeley."

"You telling me that is all I need, Tempe. I love you more each day. You complete me. Making you happy .. It just comes naturally to me."

Tempe put her arms around him. Tears started to fall onto his shirt. He knew they were tears of joy so he remained silent as he held her in his arms.

It was hard saying goodbye to Parker Sunday night. Living with them was so different than staying over a night or two every 3rd weekend of the month.

After Seeley dropped Parker off at Rebecca's he came back home but went directly to bed. Tempe knew this was exceptionally hard on him and felt best if she left him alone.

The next morning at breakfast was solemn but at least Seeley was talking.

"How would you feel about a family vacation Seeley?"

He looked up from the paper he was glancing over and raised in eyebrows with curiosity.

"Where were you thinking of?"

"Somewhere Tropical, like Aruba."

He liked the sound of that. He didn't know anything about Aruba except that is was an island and hot.

I did some research on line and they have some great family resorts right on the beach. Parker would love it."

"When were you thinking of going?"

"Next month?" Tempe asked hoping he would agree.

He hesitated to answer. He knew trips like this cost money and with a new house and Parker living with him 50 of the time he didn't want to bite off more than he could chew.

"That sounds expensive Tempe," was all he could manage to say knowing that Tempe was more than well off financially.

"I want to take you and Parker on a vacation. It is only a start to saying thank you for making me a part of your family."

He knew it was not good to argue with her on certain things and this would be one of them, despite his male pride wanting to.

"Next month it is. It should be a week that Parker is usually with us."

"Of course."

"I will tell Rebecca but not Parker until a week before. He will constantly be asking when are we going and one week is long enough to hear it," Seeley said with a look in his eyes that only a parent of a four year old could have.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Angela strode into her office and found her looking over the brochure for the umpteenth time.

"Aruba. Someone going on a vacation with her hot and sexy partner?"

"Actually, we are going on a family vacation. Me, Seeley and Parker. We leave November 10th." Tempe replied as she put the brochure into her drawer and looked at her watch. Only 10:30am

"That is so sweet. You sure do have a great guy. Two great guys."

"I sure do."

"I finished that drawing you asked me to do. I will have the simulations done after lunch. Speaking of lunch want to go out? I feel the need to get out of the place today."

"Oh Ange, I would love to but.."

"Ah, I've been replaced as best friend." Tossing her head back and putting her arm over her forehead, Angela definitely had a knack for drama.

"You will always be my best female friend." Tempe reassured her.

"Hey, if I had a choice of going out to lunch with me, who by the way is extraordinary company, and going with Seeley Booth, I too would choose the latter." Ange winked at her friend and walked out of Tempe's office.

At 12:08pm Seeley knocked on Tempe's door ready for lunch.

"I'm starved. Let's go," he announced as he clapped his hands in the unique way he does.

"And a hello to you to," Tempe mumbled as she kissed him on the lips.

"I'm sorry. I'm just extra hungry today." He returned the kiss but lingered on her lips a moment longer that she did on his.

As they were eating lunch at Wong Foo's Seeley sat back and wiped his face with his napkin.

"I've been thinking. A family vacation is great and I wouldn't have it any other way ….."

"But." Tempe interrupted.

"But, I was thinking that it might be good to invite some else along to watch Parker at night if we want to go out. I know hotels have babysitting services but I don't think I could leave him with a stranger. Have you made the reservations yet?"

"No. Who were you thinking of?"

"Rosa. I wanted to talk to you first before I asked her if she would like to come."

"Seeley, that is a great idea. And this would be a good chance for us all to get to know her better. Well, mostly me, I mean."

"I'll talk to her tonight." Seeley was relieved that Tempe was offended that he wanted to bring someone along on our first family vacation. Movie stars and royalty bring the nanny along on vacation, so can we?

Seeley talked to Rosa that night and she was thrilled to be included. He called Tempe and advised her to make reservations for four. Rosa in one room and him, Tempe and Parker in another but make them joining or side-by-side he asked. Tempe did just that and was very excited when the tickets arrived at her office a few days later.

I really am a lucky girl to have Seeley Booth in my life. And I don't believe in luck. Oh, stop trying to rationalize this Tempe. You're lucky and that's that.

Parker was beyond himself with excitement when hid dad told him they were going on vacation.

"Oh Daddy, can we build a sandcastle on the beach?"

"We sure can."

"Can Tempe, me and Rosa burry you in the sand?"

"We'll see buddy." Oh great, buried in the sand

They woke early to the sound of Parker talking to his stuffed animals.

"Now you be good, when I go vacation. Daddy said you can't come because you will get sand everywhere. I think daddy doesn't know how he is talking about. Your pretend and not get sand everywhere."

"Is that too sweet or what?" Seeley said as he whispered to Tempe who was snuggled in beside him listening as well.

"Sure is."

"Time to get going. Don't want to miss the plane." Seeley said as he hopped in the shower. Tempe quickly jumped up and hopped into the shower as well.

""Hey, we're conserving water," Tempe said as she started to wash his chest.

He couldn't reply because his mouth was busy kissing her.

"Daddy? Daddy? Where are you?" Parker called out as he made his way towards the bathroom.

"I'm in the shower. I will be out in five minutes. Go back to your room and play until I get out."

"Tempe? Tempe? Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom brushing my teeth."

"Will he come in here Seeley?"

"No. We answered him, he will go play but I need to finish what I came in here for before he DOES come back."

"OK, just showering." Tempe muttered. She knew that although this was the first time they were interrupted, it would not be the last.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Parker was thrilled to be going on his first plane ride and kept standing on his seat to look around the plane. Seeley looked at Tempe and shrugged his shoulders. He's not doing anything except standing on his seat

When they arrived the afternoon sun was starting to dip down onto the horizon. While they waited for their luggage to arrive they all walked down to the beach and dipped their feet into the crystal blue water. They decided to make their way to their rooms and then get ready for dinner.

When they arrived at their rooms it was Seeley who was taken aback this time.

"What the?" he said while his eyebrows nearly touched his hairline.

"Only the best for my boys," Tempe whispered as she put her hand in his. My boys. I like it, even when I say it out loud

They had 4th floor ocean front suites with a Jacuzzi on the balcony. On the pillows Tempe had house keeping spell Seeley, Parker and Rosa's names out in chocolate mints.

Rosa knocked on the adjoining door and threw her arms around Tempe.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan. This is so wonderful."

"You're welcome and please call me Tempe."

"Rosa, come see the baby pool on the balcony," Parker yelled as he dragged her out on to the balcony.

Tempe and Seeley were alone for the first time since the shower this morning.

"I have arranged for Rosa to take Parker after dinner to the arcade and then back to the room for bed so we can have some Caribbean night time fun."

"I like the sound of that," he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh no you don't. You will have to wait until after dinner."

Just then Rosa and Parker came back in.

"Daddy, I'm hungry. Is it dinner yet?"

"Sure is. Do we look OK for dinner?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Daddy you look wondewful! Let's go!"

The sun was on its way to setting as they sat around the large outdoor awning that was strung with lights. They found a table that over looked the sea.

"Parker you are over here AWAY from the railing," Seeley said as soon as his son started to stand on his chair.

Since it was buffet Parker and Seeley decided to be adventurous and try a whole bunch of things.

"OK buddy, you are going to go with Rosa to the arcade for a bit and then it is off to bed. Tempe and I are going to go for a walk on the beach. We'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too daddy. Good night Tempe."

Seeley took Rosa aside. "You sure you're OK?"

"Yes, Seeley, we will be fine. Go have fun."

"We need to change first," Tempe said as they waved to Rosa and Parker.

"We are going dancing so make sure you have comfy shoes on, Tempe shouted from the bathroom. Oh and put your swim shorts on underneath."

Tempe wore a short sundress with spaghetti straps and small-heeled sandals. Seeley wore shorts and a gold shirt with sandals.

They followed the music of the local band that was in the middle of a Bob Marley set. There were quite a few people dancing, singing and drinking.

"Two Long Island Iced Teas," Tempe requested at the bar.

They sat and drank their drinks then Tempe leaped up and grabbed Seeley's hand and headed to the dance floor.

Several upbeat songs were played and when a slow song started Seeley was relieved. He pulled Tempe in close and she put her head into the side of his neck. After the song end and the band announced they were taking a break, she nodded for him to follow her. They made their way down to the beach where the only light was the full moon and an endless sea of stars.

They took their sandals off and walked along the water's edge listening to the waves, holding hands and talking about the next day's agenda.

"The waves rolling along the sea shells sound like wind chimes. Listen," Tempe quietly said as they sat in the sand.

The warm breeze was gentle but welcomed as the sand was still warm from the days blazing sun.

"Did you know the Aruban's burry their water pipes only six inches below the ground and with the scorching daytime heat and warm nights, there isn't any cold tap water. It's warm or hot."

"Now you tell me," he said, nudging her shoulder.

"Rosa said Parker could stay the night in her room," Tempe said out loud while looking at the stars.

Seeley looked at Tempe, her hair cascading over her shoulders, reflecting the sparkle of the moon. He didn't touch her except with his lips to hers. It was brief but intense. As much as they wanted each other right there on the beach they knew there were a lot of families staying at the resort.

Without saying a word they made their way back to their room.

As a precaution they made sure their side of the adjoining door was locked. A note on their pillow from Rosa was extra reassurance: We're fine. Had great time at arcade. Parker's asleep. See you in the morning. Rosa.

The room was warm with the breeze blowing through the balcony door. Tempe unbuttoned Seeley's shirt while he laid on the bed gazing into her eyes. He then slid his hands up under her dress and removed it. He pulled her down to him and encased her mouth with his. Tempe slid her fingers up to his mouth. One by one his tongue gently moved along them. It was Tempe's turn to take control. He had started to sit up but she pushed him back down.

"I plan to drive when we have our next case."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Daddy are you in there? Daddy it is morning time. I want to play in the sand. Daddy?"

Seeley pried open his eyes and moved his body slowly away from Tempe's. How the heck does she sleep through that? Oh yeah, she's not a parent, yet

He put on his shorts, got up and unlocked the door.

"Good morning Parker," he whispered.

"Good morning daddy," he said not so quietly.

"Ah, I give up, go wake Tempe," he mumbled as Rosa came to the door all-bright eyed and cheery.

"Good morning Seeley."

"Good Morning Rosa. How was Parker last night?"

"He was a good boy. Like always."

"Thank you Rosa."

"Tempe, it is morning. Come on let's go!"

"Parker is your daddy awake?" Tempe asked then realized she had her answer when she saw he was not beside her.

Ignoring her question Parker put his face right up to hers and said with enthusiasm, "I can bury you in the sand with daddy."

Oh, that's really going to get her up, Seeley thought sarcastically

Tempe opened her eyes and staring before her were the most beautiful, innocent blue eyes she had ever seen and a smiled that clearly indicated he was Seeley Booth's son.

"All right buddy, give Tempe some time to wake up."

Just then he realized she wasn't wearing anything under the sheets.

"Rosa, can you take Parker down for breakfast? We will be there in a few minutes," Seeley said as he moved his eyes towards Tempe whose bare arms were now exposed.

Rosa replied with an "Oh" and called for Parker to join her.

"We'll be right down buddy. Go with Rosa. OK?"

"OK daddy."

As he sat down on the bed he resisted the temptation to climb under the sheets with her. Instead he kept his distance to help avoid the emotional and sexual desires Tempe created within him when she was so near and naked.

"This is all new to me as well," he said with puzzlement on his face.

"What are you talking about Seeley?" Tempe inquired as she sat up in bed her breasts now uncovered and her hair hanging down barely touching them. Stay focused Seeley

"Having sex while Parker is in the next room." He couldn't believe what he was saying. "I have never been with a woman intimately while Parker was with me, not even Rebecca. How do everyday parents do it?"

"You are asking the wrong person Seeley," Tempe replied as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He's not her now, come on let's take a shower before breakfast."

"Tempe, you go, I will take one later."

"Is something wrong Seeley?"

"No. I just don't want Parker getting the idea that I keep brushing him off to be with you. Even though he is living with me know every other week, I see him growing up so fast. I want to make the most of every moment I have with him." His face started to get sad. "I don't want him to ever think that I would rather be with you instead of him. I just have to find a balance."

With that thought he got up and made his way down to Parker and Rosa who were already enjoying some toast and waffles.

"Is Tempe coming?" Rosa asked unsure of the question after she asked it.

"She'll be down in a bit."

"That looks great buddy. Where did you get them.?

"Over by the giant banana."

"I'll be right back." Seeley said and as he turned around he bumped into Tempe.

"Good morning everyone," Tempe said as she joined them with coffee in hand.

"Tempe! Daddy, Tempe's here."

"Yes she is buddy."

"I'm going to get some food, you coming?" he asked as he felt the uncomfortableness between them increase.

"OK," and she got up and joined him on the search for the giant banana.

After breakfast they all went back to their rooms to get ready for a day at the beach.

"Lots of sunscreen. We are close to the equator," Seeley reminded the group and then pulled on a t-shirt.

"Rosa you don't have to stay with us if you want to do something else," Seeley said as she and Parker waited patiently for him and Tempe.

"That's fine Seeley. I would like to spend the day with you and your family, if that is OK?"

"Of course. I just didn't want you to think you had to stay with us all the time."

She smiled. "I know Seeley. You know how I feel about Parker."

"Yes I do Rosa."

As they finally made their way down the steps to the cabanas in front of their building, the sun was well up in the sky. The crystal blue waters were rivaled by the cloudless sky for beauty.

Parker and Seeley headed for the water while Tempe and Rosa found loungers for all of them. They both pulled out their books they were reading and started into them.

"Remember buddy, this water has salt in it, so keep your mouth closed."

"OK daddy."

The Booth boys played in the gentle waves as they rolled up onto the pristine white sand. They wore matching swim shorts and goggles.

"Daddy can you toss me into a wave?"

"I'll try." And he picked up his son and playfully tossed him into a rolling wave. This time Parker forgot to close his mouth and took on a gulp of seawater.

"Daddy! This water has salt in it."  
Seeley chuckled to himself. Yes son, it does

Tempe watched this over the rim of her sunglasses. A balance. I can help him with that she said to herself

"Tempe, Rosa, Look at us." Parker shouted as he started to bury his dad in the sand.

"Rosa, would you like to go to town and do some shopping after lunch? I hear the locals do some great carvings and sculptures. Just the two of us."

Rosa was taken aback at first but then when she looked over at Tempe who was watching Seeley and Parker, she knew what she was doing.

"Sure. That's sound great."

"He has such great muscle definition," Tempe blurted out as she watched Seeley and Parker.

Rosa tipped her sunglasses and laughed. "And a cute butt too."

They both looked at each other hesitating for a moment and then giggled like high school girls.

"I think we are going to be good friends Rosa."

"I think so too," replied Rosa softly

"Rosa, how will I know when I love Parker like Seeley does?"

Having been a nanny to many blended families, Rosa heard this question often.

"You will never love Parker like Seeley does. His love for his son is unique just as his love for you is. You will build your own relationship with Parker and find your own love for him. Just remember that he has a mother and no one will ever come between that love. You will be his family and help Seeley raise him but he and Rebecca will have final say when it comes to their son."

Tempe realized Rosa knew what she was talking about. She could see the experience in her eyes an hear it in her voice.

"How old is your child?" Tempe asked.

"He was ten."

"Was?"

"He died of leukemia the day after his sixth birthday. It will be twenty years next month."

"Oh Rosa, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"My husband left me three months later. I worked doing other things and then one day my sister mentioned becoming a nanny, as I always loved being around children. And here I am. I will be 46 next month. I have been with Parker since Rebecca went back to work. He is such a special boy. So full of wonderment and curiosity."

'Yes he is."

Thinking this would be a welcome break fromt his solem converstaion, Tempe decided to go and get some drinks for everyone.

She asked Rosa to call the boys over and she would be right back with the drinks.

As she came back Seeley and Parker were laying in the sand on their bare stomachs with their knees bent and feet touching their butts with their elbows propping their body's up. Yep, those are my boys Tempe thought

"Ice cold lemonade for everyone,"

"Thanks Tempe," Seeley managed to get out before consuming his drink in one breath.

"Tempe, this tastes funny," Parker as he made a funny taste.

"No sugar buddy. I guess the shipment hasn't arrived yet," he said with a touch of sarcasm.

"Rosa and I are going shopping in town after lunch," Tempe announced after finishing her drink.

Seeley lowered his sunglasses and raised his eyebrows while turning to look at her.

"Have fun," was all he could manage to say.

Rosa sensed the tension between Seeley and Tempe that had occurred before they all met for breakfast. She was certain it hadn't occurred last night.

"Parker, it's lunch time. Let's head back up and get a table for all of us."

"Daddy, Tempe, let's go."

"We'll be right there. You go ahead with Rosa."

Tempe gathered up her stuff and started to walk towards the eating area. Seeley grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. He pulled her out of the undauting mid day sun to one of the many canbanas lining the area.

"What's going on Tempe? Shopping with the nanny?"

"Rosa is my friend and we are going shopping together. You said you needed to find a balance between me and Parker, I am just trying to help."

"I'm sorry Tempe. I just didn't think it would this challenging. You moving in same time as Parker. My relationship with him taking a new path at the same time as our's. And trying to be a family all at the same time." He ran his hands through his hair and then over his face.

"We will so this together. You don't have to figure it out all on your own. I too have challenges facing me. I am trying to figure out how I am going to fit into Parker's life. He has a mom. What am I going to be to him?"

Seeley suddenly realized how selfish he had been, forgetting that Tempe was new to all of this as well.

"Thank you for asking Rosa to go shopping. I will take Parker sight seeing. Just the boys." He then gave her his reasuring smile that they would get through whatever it was, together.

Dropping her bags she reached up and caressed his face with her hands ending when her thumbs reached the edge of his mouth. Without hesitation his tongue reached for them and soflty touched the tips of them one at a time. Ignoring the fact they were on a beach filled with people, they embraced and lingered looking into each other's eyes for a few moments before having their mouths meet. The kiss was intense but in a way they had yet to experience. Their kisses yielded desires in them that would take their bodies to a more comfortable position. This time is spoke words of contentment and reasurnace that they would never have to face anything alone, ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

After lunch, Tempe and Rosa packed up some water and headed off to catch the bus outside of the hotel that would take them to town.

Seeley also packed up some water, hats, swimsuits, towels, camera and headed to the front desk of the hotel to find out about renting a car to go sightseeing.

"So what car should we ask for buddy?"

Even at four years of age his daddy had him well trained, "Mustang vertable daddy! What else IS there?" Parker answered with only the enthusiasm a male could have about an automobile.

"That's my boy." He scooped him up. "Go ahead and ask," Seeley said to his son as he held him up on his shoulders.

"One Mustang Vertable, pleeze."

The girl looked at Parker and then at Seeley.

"Mustang vertable?" she enquired.

"We would like to rent a car and my son would like to know if you have any Mustangs available."

"Actually sir, we have two but one is out right now. We have a Red, 2004 convertable, automatic."

"Wel'll take it. Oh and I will need a booster seat for my son."

"Ricardo will get the keys for you, it is right out front."

"Thank you." Hey, buddy, we have our Mustang Vertable."

Seeley got Parker buckled in the back, threw their bag on the front seat and climbed in. He was waiting until Parker was a bit older before he bought one. He loved the sound of the engine. He started to get tingles throughout his body and he lowered his sunglasses and turned the key. Music to my ears

Tempe and Rosa arrived in town 15 minutes later. There was so much to look at and everyone wanted them to buy THEIR stuff. The bought some souvenirs, jewlery and Tempe bought a wood carving of a man and woman kneeling. The mid day sun was intense and they welcomed the shade of the only park in town. Tempe then spotted the casino across the street.

"What do you think?" she asked Rosa as she pointed to the sign that said CASINO.

"Sure." They both strolled into the refreshingly cool casino, ordered a drink and strarted to play the slots.

The Booth boys roared along in their favourite car, taking in the gentle winded breeze that helped make the scorching sun a bit more tolerabel. They climbed the steps of the California Lighthouse, viewed the Natural Bridge which the ocean had carved out of the rocks over millions of years and hiked around the rock formations on the North Shore of the Island which is uninhabited. They then made their way to Baby Beach, an inlet of very warm, shallow, crystal blue water. They built a sandcastle and then went for a swim. Seeley could see Parker was starting to get tired and as soon as he pulled out of the parking lot, Parker was fast asleep.

Parker was still sleeping when they returned to the hotel. He parked the car and carried his son back to the room. He laid him down on the bed and thought he might join him but only for a little while.

Two hours later Tempe and Rosa arrive back at the rooms to a sleeping father and son.

Tempe whispered to Rosa, "Come see this."

Both of them "Awwwwwed" as they saw Parker curled up against his dad.

"We should let them sleep," whispered Rosa.

Tempe nodded her head in agreement. They went into Rosa's room and sifted through their bags and then decided they were ready for dinner. As they were changing Seeley and Parker woke up.

"Hello sleepyheads," Tempe said as she joined them on the bed.

"What time is it?" Seeley asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"5:30pm. Rosa and I were just getting ready to go for dinner, you guys coming?"

"We'll meet you there, we need to change."

"See you in a bit," said Tempe as she leaned over and kissed Parker on his cheek and Seeley on his lips.

After dinner there was a movie playing for the kids in the main lounge and Parker asked if he could go.

"I'll take him Seeley," Rosa announced before Parker leaped out of his seat.

"Thank you Rosa."

"Would you like me to put him in your bed tonight?" Rosa asked quietly once Parker was out of hearing range.

"Yes. Thank you. Rosa you are one of a kind." And he smiled his charm smile at her. Even Rosa was drawn in with that smile.

"Let's go for a drive," Seeley announced as he got up and took Tempe's hand.

They drove to the Lighthouse and climed to the top. They were alone. Tourists came during the day to see the sights around them. Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan came at night for another reason.

Once at the top, Seeley flung off his shorts and immediately removed Tempe's underwear from under her dress. No words were spoken. She went to take his shirt off and he stopped her with his hands which then moved downwards. She arched her back, tensed up and then seconds later she let out a moan that echoed throught the lighthouse. A rampage of shivers ran through her body. Still no words were spoken. I wish someone would come running up the stairs With the thought of being caught in her mind she felt her body start to tingle all over.

Seeley hugged her softly and ran his fingers through her hair, silence still between them. He kissed her with lips only then gazed into her eyes for a few moments. He leaned over and grabbed the small pile of clothes that lay on the ground. He then took her hand and headed down the stairs a few steps in front of her. He opened the car door for her and she got in, with a look of bewilderment still on her face.

They arrived back at the hotel and as he put the car into park Tempe broke the unusual silence.

"You never cease to amaze me Seeley Booth."

"You inspire me to think outside of the box, Temperance Brennan. Anyone can make love in a bed or on a couch." His voice stopped and his eyes widened. "You are not an ordinary womam Tempe."

She flashed him a looked that made him realize he should keep talking and soon.

"You are an extraordinary woman. I want to experience the not so ordinary things with you." His voice stopped again. Tempe was OK with that. She had never been called extraordinary before and that coupled with Seeley saying her full name, she felt inspired.

"Let's go for another drive, but this time I do the driving," Tempe announced as she got out and walked over to the driver's side. Not moving for him to get out, he scooted over to the passenger's side.

Seeley being an investigator and able to read between the lines of what most people we saying, he knew her words had double meaning. Liking that Tempe was the one taking charge got him even more enthusiastic about their adventure, and was more than willing to relinguish the driving to her.

"How do we get to the rocks?" Tempe asked as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"The rocks?"

"Parker said you and him went climbing on some rocks."

"The North side of the island. Turn left at these lights."

During the drive Seeley took the opportunity to watch Tempe. Her hair blowing in the breeze, her face glowing with excitement.

"WOW!, This sure is different from the south side," Tempe exclaimed as she turned off the engine. They were alone again in the warm dark night.

"The waves are too high and rough to build anything over here," Seeley said as Tempe touched his knee.

"Oh really," she whispered as she reached both hands towards his shorts button and zipper.

"Tempe ... what are you ... doing?" He didn't wait for or really want an answer, instead he reached to his side and reclinded his seat a bit, closed his eyes and felt his body go totally relaxed.

Tempe put her hand in his as they made their way back to the hotel.

He gently rubbed his thumb over her hand.

Of all the things we have done tonight, why does THAT make me feel the 'most'? His hands can be so rough and wild one moment and then as soft as a feather the next

As they pulled back into the hotel parking lot, and Tempe got out of the car, Seeley jumped out and scooted around to meet her.

"Not so fast," he said as he held out his arms to block her.

"We're not done." His hands still on the car on either side of her he kissed her with love, not lust or passion. It wasn't meant to lead to something else sexually, it was meant to say he loved her with all of his being. Tempe not good at reading people in general read his kiss to a "T". She respsonded with the same love.

"Let's go see if Paker is finished watching the movie," Seeley said as they got out of the car.

They walked over to where the movie was playing and saw Rosa and Parker coming out.

"Daddy, the movie was Happy Feet. The one with the dancing Penguin!"

"Was it good?"

"Yes, it was really funny."

"Are you tired yet bud?"

"No daddy, remember we had that long sleep?"

"Of course, the long sleep, how could I forget?" Who cares about the long sleep, I am tired NOW. Oh to be four years old again and have a limitless amount of energy

"How about a family game of Marco Polo in the pool?" Tempe asked everyone.

"Can we daddy, can we?"

"We sure can Parker. Let's go get our swimsuits on."

"Rosa, you coming?" asked Tempe.

"Nah, you guys go, it's a family thing."

"Rosa, in case you haven't noticed, you ARE a part of our family," Seeley said as he put his arm around her and gave her a familar smile of reassurance.

"You are too kind, Seeley."

"Rosa, please come, we have fun," Parker asked with his big blue eyes wide open and a slight pout on his lips.

"Marco Polo it is then," Rosa said as they all went to get changed.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

As they approached the pool Tempe noticed how peaceful it was. No screaming kids, no yelling parents. The white lights on the trunks of the palm trees looked like tiny stars.

"Daddy, I want to close my eyes first, get in and I will try and find you."

"Buddy, remember, the water is higher than your head. Why don't I put you up on my shoulders?"

"OK daddy but you have to close your eyes too so we can find Tempe and Rosa."

He listened to his son and off they went searching for Tempe and Rosa under the moonlit night. They found Tempe first and as she closed her eyes, Seeley looked over and noticed how happy Tempe looked as she moved around the water with her arms stretched out trying to find them. As she kept repeating "Marco", he snuck up behind her as Parker was now with Rosa and very quietly said "Polo."

Knowing she was quick but not anticipating her to be THAT quick, she darted around and grabbed his arm. He pulled her closer, kissed her wet lips then said "I think it is time for bed. I know you and Parker can keep on going but this old guy is ready for bed."

Tempe chuckled. "OK, pops, whatever you say."

They stopped for a slice of pizza at the Pizza "Hut" literally a hut that makes homemade mini pizzas) for slice and some cold iced tea. Even though it was almost 10 o'clock and the sun had been down for hours, the days heat was still prevalent in the air.

Rosa said goodnight and went to her room.

Tempe, Seeley and Parker changed and slid into the bed, Parker on one side, Seeley in the middle, and Tempe on the other side.

"Tempe?"

"Yes Parker?"

"I'm glad that you are my second mommy."

Tempe froze for a moment. Seeley turned his head to face her, smiled and whispered, "Well, answer him."

"Thank you Parker. That is the sweetest thing for you to say. I am happy that I am your second mommy too."

"Good night daddy, good night Tempe, I love you."

"Good night Parker, I love you lots and lots," his dad replied as he kissed him on the forehead.

The tears started to well as Tempe swallowed hard and tried to hold them back, but another smile from Seeley and they started to flow.

"Good night Parker, I love you too." Good night Seeley, I love you."

He leaned over, wiped a tear from her cheek and whispered, "I love you Temperance."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The rest of the vacation was spent sightseeing, swimming, windsurfing and playing in the sand. Rosa had met a man, Walter, who was widowed and vacationing with his son, Pete, daughter in law Danique, and grandson, Josh, who was the same age as Parker.

Rosa and Walter got along really well and Seeley, Pete, Tempe and Danique hit if off as well. Coincidently, Pete was a police officer in NYC and Rose an ER doctor.

The last full day at the resort had a solemn start but at breakfast, one of the staff members came around reminding the parents that the Kids Klub would be starting in an hour. They would be going to the resort beside them to meet up with the kids staying there and have a BBQ on the beach as well as a sandcastle-building contest.

Seeley was not too sure about that. Parker was four. He was so protective of him. It was a tiny island so it was not like he could wander off too far but still. Parker and Josh really wanted to go. Pete was OK with Josh going but only if Parker went. No pressure there Seeley. He will have fun and I can always check up on him. I can see the beach from our beach

"OK, Parker, you can go. Have fun and remember to listen to Lisa, she's in charge."

"Daddy you think to much, I will be OK."

With that, he took his son back to the room to get changed and ready for a day of fun WITHOUT him, Rosa or Tempe by his side.

"It's hard, Seeley. To let them go," Pete said as he handed him an early morning beer.

"Thanks. Yes, it is hard. I'm not sure whether or not being in law enforcement is an advantage or disadvantage when a parent." His mouth went to a small frown as he waved to Parker.

"How about some Jet-Skiing?" Pete asked as he put his finished beer down.

Realizing that Tempe and Rose were off to town in the Mustang, Parker in the Kids Klub and Rosa and Walter doing whatever it is they did when together, he really was alone today and graciously accepted Pete's offer. Once out on the water, Seeley lost himself in the rush of flying over the waves and taking the salty breeze that splashed into his face. Two young girls had made their way over to Pete and Seeley as they had taken a breather.

"Hey guys, you want to race?"

Seeley and Pete looked at each other with straight faces then smiled a "let's go smile" and Pete spoke for them", you're on".

What they did not know was that these girls were natives and spent a lot of time on these things. Their male egos were slightly smaller when they were sucking in the water spray of their female competitors.

"That was not good Seeley."

"Nope, not good."

Pete asked if he wanted to go to the hotel casino.

Seeley stopped in his tracks and his face went pale.

"Something wrong?" asked Pete.

"I am a recovering gambling addict."

"Oh sorry, didn't know."

"That's OK, I don't usually talk about it."

Kind of at a lost as to what they should do since it was just the two of them and they had done everything they wanted at the hotel and on the island, an announcement over the speaker system gave them inspiration "Beer chugging contest at the pool bar in 10 minutes followed by Men's Sexiest Legs contest at poolside."

"I don't know about the leg thing but I'm in for the beer chugging," Pete said nodding to the bar.

"Me too."

As they reached the bar, the bartender was taking names for entry into the contest. They gave their names and looked around them at the competition. In comparison to them some of these men they were SMALL. Even though Seeley stood 6' and Pete about an inch shorter and both very muscular, some of these men were as wide as they were tall and looked at those beer consumption was a full time hobby for some of them. "No contest," they both mumbled as they sat on the bar stools in front of them.

Not being a beer drinker of this fashion Seeley was out after the first round. Pete was in the finals. He lost by two chugs.

Rosa and Walter had been watching them. "Let's see how you do in the next contest," Rosa said as she surprised them from behind.

"What contest?" Seeley inquired.

She pointed to the men lining up along the side of the pool.

"We need two more contestants", the organizer called out.

Walter shouted, "Over here", pointing to Seeley and Pete.

The two lawmen looked at each other with startled faces.

"We can't do this? Can we?" Pete asked Seeley looking for a renouncing answer of NO.

Before Seeley could answer, they were standing poolside with the other contestants. . Some were taller; others shorter, some lean, others not so lean, some older, some younger.

Fifteen men stood along the side of the pool in only their swim shorts and t-shirts. Two men had Speedo's on but Seeley and Pete did not look their way.

"What do you think audience, should they take their shirts off?" the organizer asked.

Whistles, claps and chants of YES responded from the audience. The contestants took off their shirts and the women in the crowd cheered. Each man had to give their name and walk around the edge of the pool showing what they had.

"Wish I had my gun and badge," Pete whispered to Seeley out the side of his mouth. "Then we could walk out of here and pretend this never happened.

Seeley chuckled as a microphone was pushed towards his mouth.

"Seeley Booth from Washington, D.C." He then made his way around the pool feeling like a complete and total idiot for doing this. But as he rounded the second corner he realize the whistles and claps were getting louder. Hey, that is for me. I should have some fun with this. At that thought he came out of his hunched position, cocked his head, flexed an arm and smiled his best smile. The cheers got louder. It was Pete's turn and he new it would be hard to follow in those footsteps but with blonde hair, bicycler's legs and arms equally defined, he too decided to make the most of this unusual situation.

At the end, the announcer asked for the audience to pick the winner by applauding as the contestants stepped forward one by one. The women in the audience were loudest when Seeley stepped forward. That was until it was Pete's turn. The women went wild. For his efforts, he was handed a new iPod.

The boys would be back now and it was time to get them changed for their last dinner on the island. It was a BBQ for all the guests with a band, dancing and water games at the pool.

Tempe and Rose were late getting back but made it just as everyone else settled for dinner. They all listened to each other's stories of the day. Parker and Josh had a great time and really did not want to go home. No one did. When it came to Pete and Seeley to tell about their day they both mumbled some things, hen stood and announced they were hungry and were going to get some food.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

The last day of their vacation, Seeley woke at precisely 6:00am. He had been having a dream which totally terrified him and he could not go back to sleep so he carefully climbed over Parker, put his swim shorts and a t-shirt on, left Tempe a note and made his way to the beach.

The staff was setting up for breakfast and he wandered by to see if he could get some coffee.

"It will be a few minutes sir," a young boy offered.

"I'll wait."

Not sure why but the coffee here was the best he had ever tasted. He filled the large mug, poured the equivalent of 4 tablespoons of sugar, took a sip and made his way down the steps to the isolated beach. Seeley found a lounger, lay down and finished his coffee.

The sun had yet to make it over the horizon but the air in Aruba was always warm. In fact, he was enjoying the sight and sounds of the waves without feeling like he should be on a rotisserie.

This is my new special spot

He put down his cup, stood up, took off his t-shirt and slowly walked across the cool sand. He dug his toes in every few steps. That feels good

As his feet hit the water, the sun was starting to make its appearance over the horizon. He checked his watch, 6:30am.

"No more checking time", he mumbled to himself as he was chest deep in the turquoise water.

With his next two steps, he was knee high in the water. He turned back to the see the beach was quite a bit in the distance. He moved around again to the vast openness of the sea and dove under the water as a wave washed over him.

He did this several more times, losing himself in the tranquility of the moment.

I do not want to go home. Not yet. Just a few more days. A few more weeks

The salt water was starting to bother his eyes.

"Guess I should have brought my goggles", he mumbled, so he made his way back to shore. As he trudged through the pristine water for the last time, he sat down on the shore, closed his eyes and let the warm waters wash over his feet and buttocks. He leaned his head back, hands behind him digging into the sand.

"Now what?" he said aloud to his God above him.

"You move back every 10 minutes or the tide will wash you out to sea."

He turned his head around to see Rosa standing behind him dressed in a floral dress and matching hat. Knowing she was not going to join him in the water, he stood and started to walk back to the loungers. She followed him, keeping a steady pace with his large strides.

As he toweled off his salt-water ridden body and hair, he spoke, "You couldn't sleep either?"

Rosa shook her head in agreement.

"How about some breakfast?" he asked her as he grabbed his shirt and shoes.

"Sounds good," she said as she interlocked her arm with his.

She was very fond of Seeley and Rebecca and thought the world of Parker. She never hesitated to speak her mind, even when it was in regards to their parenting of Parker. She did not criticize; she offered constructive criticism in a way that even the most defensive of parents could not help but listen to. The conversation her and Seeley were about to have over breakfast would be no different.

They got their food and coffee and found the table they had shared so many meals this week at.

"So Seeley, what advice were you asking God for?" Rosa asked as she bit into her newfound favourite food: pineapple pancakes.

He raised his eyebrows over the rim of his coffee cup and gave her a half smile. "What makes you think I was asking God for advice?"

"Let's see, you were sitting alone on a beach at 6:30 in the morning, your head tipped back, eyes closed and looking at the sky. I would deduct that was you were speaking to God."

"You know me well, Rosa," he replied as she put down his coffee cup, licked his lips and looked out into the sea. He had begun to have an inner connection with this body of water. The sounds, the smell and of course the sight – the most crystal blue waters he had even seen. The innocence, knowing that it was at the mercy of only man and mother nature, the planets two most merciless factors.

"She loves you. And Parker."

He kept his stare out towards the openness of the sea knowing Rosa was talking about Tempe.

"But are we really meant to be together for the rest of our lives?" His eyes still transfixed on the sea.

"Seeley, no one ever knows that for certainty. Look at me; I had found my soul mate but after," she paused for a moment, but after Michael died, Richard turned to alcohol to numb his pain leaving me alone in reality to deal with life".

He could not begin to imagine what she went through. He often saw in his line of work children taken too soon from the world and could not fathom what he would do if, heaven forbid, Parker was taken before him.

She continued, "It took me awhile to get back to some sort of normalcy. I knew Richard would only drag me down and I did not want to live the rest of my life like that. God helped me give the strength to do that. But it was I who had to do the work."

"Rosa ..."

"Seeley, the questions you are asking God, he can not answer. He can guide you but you have to look in here for the answers." She placed her hand over her heart.

"So I should just go for it?" he asked hastily.

"Yes, that is a good way to word it. Go for it. You are a good man Seeley Booth, don't doubt for one second you are not worthy of her."

"How did you know I was thinking that?" he asked with surprise in his voice. Her comment cut deep into his body.

"I will be frank with you Seeley. Rebecca did not want to marry you because of your job, which is part of who you are, and she was not ready to deal with the prospect of you leaving the house everyday and not returning. She had a child to think of, not just herself and she made the only choice she knew. Cam, well, she is just plain crazy." She smiled at him with the same reassurance he often smiled at her with.

Rosa never uttered in his presence a bad word about another human being. Well that was until she heard about Cam cheating on Seeley with his boss.

It would be an understatement to say Rosa did not like Camille Saroyan. Parker had grown very fond of Camille and when she disappeared suddenly out of his life, he thought it was his fault. She did not take kindly to someone hurting Parker like that.

"I was doing well until today. It hit me like a tidal wave. She moved in, is a part of our family, we are here taking a family vacation, then what?"

"What do YOU want?"

He need not hesitate, as he was very clear in what he wanted. Actually taking the steps was another thing.

"I want to marry her. Continue making a family with her. Grow old with her. Take our grandchildren to the park for picnics and ice cream." His eyes were filled with happiness and love when he spoke.

"Then make it happen. The first step is asking her to marry you." She winked at him and placed her hand on his pointing to his potential wedding ring finger. "Buying her a ring would be nice."

They both laughed, knowing although the steps were simple enough to say, actually going through them was a completely different ballgame. As they both knew from their pasts, life was not always fair in love and war.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

The return flight to D.C. was long and anxiety ridden for Seeley Booth. Many a times he had managed to sit for hours awaiting a target, with patience that matched those of a Saint, but today was different. He knew what he had to do when he returned home and it brought out every ounce of anxiety he had in him. He was sad they had to leave Aruba, the island they came to love. Tempe and Danique exchanged numbers and agreed to get together in the near future. Parker wasn't happy he had to say goodbye to Josh but was excited to be going back on an airplane.

Rosa and Walter were going to try a long distance relationship which Seeley thought was cool but first he would secretly check out the guy to make sure he was on the up and up despite the fact that his son was a lieutenant in the NYC police department. 

Rosa's house was the first stop. Seeley got out and helped her with her bags and as she waved to Tempe and Parker, she quietly reminded Seeley of what he needed to do. He smiled in acknowledgement, gave her a kiss on the cheek and said he would see her Monday.

It was Saturday so they would all have a night and day to recuperate from their vacation and Rebecca would pick Parker up before dinner Sunday.

"Home sweet home," Tempe announced as they all dropped their bags on the living room floor. "We can deal with these tomorrow."

"OK," Seeley said as he plopped down on the couch and Parker right beside him.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."  
Tempe and Seeley agreed in unison.

"Can we go see Sid for some cheese noodles, daddy?"

Without needing to think about it, Seeley tossed Parker the car keys and said, "Sure, you driving?"

"Daddy, I can reach the pedals, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I better drive then."

"Better yet, I will drive," claimed Tempe as she scooped the keys out of Parker's hands and opened the door for them.

Later on that evening they all showered and changed into warm clothes. It felt strange after being in shorts, t-shirts and bathing suits all week but welcomed the familiarness of their home and beds.

"He's asleep," Seeley whispered as he came out of Parker's room and met Tempe in the hall.

"I'm not tired," she whispered back.

They crawled into bed and slowly undressed each other, savouring each movement.

"It has been four days Seeley", Tempe uttered.

"Uh huh, four days," he said, as he caressed her shoulder with his mouth.

"Do that thing you did at the lighthouse," Tempe requested as they both simultaneously turned to meet each other's mouths.

While his tongue was playing with hers and his fingers moved with momentum in and outside of her, he softly whispered, "This".

A gasping moan escaped her mouth into his causing his protruding tongue to retract.  
"Yeah, that," she managed to get out between moans and gasps for air.

Seeley was awake before Tempe and Parker the next morning, which surprised him as it was 8:32 am and usually Parker has been up for at least an hour by now. He quietly made his way to the kitchen, started a pot of coffee and looked around for the ingredients to make pancakes. Tempe woke and noticed Seeley not beside her so she went downstairs to find him unpacking the suitcases.

"Good Morning" she said as she gave him a kiss and hug.

"Good morning."

"Everything needs to be washed AND de-sanded," he said as he turned Parker's shorts up side down, pulled out the pockets and watch a mound of sand fall into the suitcase.

"Parker must be exhausted, he is still asleep." Tempe mentioned as she made her way into the kitchen to get some coffee trying to ignore the three suitcases lying on the floor.

"Yeah, yesterday was a long day, but I'm sure once he wakes up he will be bouncing around in no time," Seeley said with a smile and twinkle in his eyes.

"I checked messages and Rebecca said she would be here by 4:00 pm."

"OK, I need to go to the lab for a few hours to get caught up, but I will be back by then. But first we have to get those suitcases un-packed and off the floor, it is really bothering me," Tempe announced as Parker made an appearance in the doorway.

"Morning daddy," he said, still showing signs of sleepiness.

"Good morning buddy", and he scooped him up and held him in his arms. He was growing up so fast that he knew one day he would be too big for this or even worse: He would SAY he didn't want to be scooped up anymore.

They ate breakfast, tackled the suitcases, started the first of too many loads of laundry, got Parker's things ready for when he mom came to pick him up. Tempe and Seeley moved in slow motion while Parker bounced around helping do this and that.

Rebecca arrived at 4:00pm and although he had done this a few times already, Seeley found it difficult to say goodbye to his son and Tempe noticed it when his voice became hoarse and his eyes started to well with tears. He tried to keep his emotions hidden but this was his son. Parker and Rebecca waved and drove off down the road.

"Please tell me it will get easier," he asked as he closed the door and sat on the couch and then buried his hands in his face.

Tempe sat down beside him and put her arm around him and at that moment, he could no longer hold back the tears. He turned and put his face into her chest and let them flow.  
Somehow, it had been easier to say good-bye when he saw his son every other weekend. 

Tempe didn't know what to say as she had never been in this type of situation so she just held him tight letting her tears flow onto the back of his shirt. She did not like saying goodbye either. The majority of her sadness came from seeing the man she loved in so much pain, and not being able to do a single thing about it.

Thirty minutes went by and slowly Seeley raised his head from the warmth of Tempe's chest. He had never been one to show his emotions in front of other people but with Tempe, he could show any emotion and knew she would not hesitate to help him through them.

"How about some steaks on the BBQ for dinner?" he asked as he stood up and ran his hands through his hair.

"With baked potatoes and sour cream and those carrots you do on the BBQ?"

"I will get started", and he strode into the kitchen.

Tempe knew he didn't expect her to say anything about the last thirty minutes but she felt she needed to I order to help him move on for the week. She followed him onto the deck and wrapped her arms around his waist as he stood waiting for the BBQ to heat up. She spun him around and their eyes met.

"I miss him too."

He knew what she was trying to do and deep down he appreciated it. "Thank you Temperance." He only used her full name when he wanted to say something but was not sure what words to use.

"You're welcome Seeley", and she gave him a soft kiss using just her lips.

Monday morning was early as they both needed to catch up on the past week's work waiting for them.

"I have a few errands to do after work," he said as he kissed her goodbye. I will call you about dinner."

As he drove towards the Hoover Building, he called Angela.

"Hi Angela, it's Booth."

"How was your trip?"

"Great but good to be back home. Listen, I need your help. Can you meet me at 10th and Belamy, in the Starbucks after work, say 6 pm?"

"Sure, I will be there. You have peaked my curiosity Agent Booth." 


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"Angela, it's Booth. You still coming?"

"Yes, Booth, I am still coming. I am just packing up. Now I am really curious."

"Thanks, Angela. See you soon."  
He waited at Starbucks for Angela to arrive. When he saw her outside, he ordered two hot chocolates, her favourite.

"OK, what are you up too?" Angela asked as she sat on a chair across from him.

"And a hello to you too, Angela," he retorted.

"A little testy today."

"I'm sorry Angela." His hands were sweaty and shaking.

"Seeley, what's wrong?"

"There isn't anything wrong. Well one thing. I am a big scardie cat."

"Scardie cat? What the hell are you talking about?" Angela could not help but snicker at the words that came out of his mouth.

He sucked it up, trying not to stammer as he spoke the words: "I need your help picking out an engagement ring for Tempe so I can ask her to marry me."

She was sipping her hot chocolate at the time those words hit her eardrums.   
"WOW! That is so ... About time!"

He wasn't surprised at her response, so he continued.

"I need your help. I'm lost. I do not know what kind of ring to buy her. She does not wear any rings. I cannot ask her. I want it to be a surprise and, well, romantic. Can you help me or am I a lost cause?"

"Booth. You are anything but a lost cause. Take some deep breaths, wipe your hands and come with me. I know just the place to get Brennan's ring at."

Seeley drove as Angela gave him directions. They pulled up in front of Alsten's Jewelers, found a place to park and made their way to the front door.  
He stopped before opening it.

"I never thought it would be so, hard. I love, her, want to marry her, have children with her, grow old with her …" his voice trailed off.

Angela gave him an encouraging smile, took his arm and led him inside.  
Angela spotted the owner behind the counter with his head buried in some paper work.

"Ling how are you?"

"Miss Angela. So nice to see you. You come to buy some more earrings?"

"No, not today, Ling. This is my friend Seeley Booth. He is looking to buy an engagement ring for his  
girlfriend."Ling reached out his hand to shake Seeley's hand. He obliged the older man who came up to his shoulders.

"What kind of ring you look for?"

Seeley was truly lost. He shrugged his big broad shoulders at Ling.

"Ling, he needs some help, he's kind of nervous," Angela, offered.

Seeley gave her a harsh look.

Angela returned one that said without words 'But it's true.'

Ling studied Seeley for a few moments then led him to the section that housed the rubies and sapphires. He intently eyed his ring display, looked at Seeley again, then put his hand on a black box with white lining and pulled it out.

"This for you to give to your woman." Ling moved his hand away slowly and both Seeley and Angela gasped with amazement.

It was perfect: A one-carrot diamond surrounded by ten small dark blue sapphires with a plain gold band.

"That's it. That's the one," Seeley said with a resounding sense of relief in his voice."

Angela nudged his arm. "I told you he was good."

He nodded in agreement still admiring the beauty of the ring.

"I'll take it." Then he remembered something. "I don't know Tempe's ring size."

"Well, mine is seven and her fingers are smaller so I would say six."

This ring size six and one half. You come back with girl and I make it fix."

"I guess I have to do that. I don't know how to get her ring size and still surprise her. I do not want her to suspect anything."

Seeing this new revelation was putting Booth back into a tailspin, Angela agreed and handed him the ring box.  
"She is going to love it."

Seeley put the ring in the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pushed it down. "I can do this," he muttered aloud.

Angela smiled. "Booth, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Ask me first then I will tell you whether or not I will answer," he replied.

"Does it bother you that women like to look at you?"

He turned quickly to her and raised his eyebrows.  
"I beg your pardon?"

"Let's face it, you're extremely easy on the eyes. Do you ever get tired of women trying to hit on you because of your looks?"

Seeley hesitated for a moment. "I've never been asked that question before. When they look at me like I'm nothing more than a piece of meat, then yeah, I get tired of it. But if a woman acknowledges me in a more mature manner, I humbly accept their comments and move on. I try to be a good person from the inside out. Sometimes I falter but then I am only human."

"Just so you know, I was one of those women." Angela felt her cheeks turning red. That was until I got to know you better and you captured the heart of my best friend."

He flashed her his charm smile and turned his eyes back to the road ahead of them.

"Can I ask you a question Angela? What did Tempe think of me when we first started working together? I mean you two talked, right?"

"Let's just say she is only human and has very good eyesight," Angela said with a teasing sound to her voice.

He laughed and pulled up to her car.

As she started to get out, he grabbed her arm. "Thank you for helping me out. I couldn't have done it without you. I'm going to ask her tonight."

"Your welcome. And I am very glad you are asking her tonight, because I know I would burst tomorrow morning if you didn't."

"Good night Angela."

"Good night Booth." 


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: SECOND LAST PARAGRAPH IS A DEFINATE "M" RATING. **

**CHAPTER 14**

He pulled out onto the road and felt a moment of relaxation come over him. "Thank goodness that is done. Now I just have to ask her," he said aloud, trying to rebuild his confidence. "Ask her!" Damn! His heart started to beat faster; so fast, he had to pull his car over. If this minor anxiety attack wasn't enough, he heard his stomach growl. "Dinner!" I forgot to call her. Seeley, get a hold of yourself, you are only asking her to marry you. Marry me. What If she says no? What if she says yes?

Clutching the ring in his pocket, he reached for his cell phone with the other hand.

"Tempe, it's me. I'm sorry I forgot to call you about dinner, I had a late lunch and got busy with some things."

"That's OK, we had some remains shipped from Iraq this afternoon and Goodman asked that we get a start on them as soon as possible. Hodgins picked up some take out, so I have already eaten. I guess I forgot too. I'm sorry".

He was relieved that she was busy because he needed some time to get things ready at home.  
"That's OK, I will see you soon, right?"

She looked at her watch, 7:23 pm. "You sure will, I'll be home in an hour."

"Great, see you then."

"See you then Seeley."

He closed his phone and pulled back out onto the road. He was feeling better, still a bit apprehensive, but better. His mind couldn't help but wander back to when he asked Rebecca to marry him. Her resounding NO was still etched in his mind. Now that Parker was older and he had met Tempe he was thankful they didn't get married, but that NO was still a heartbreaker. He did and still does love her but it is a love based primarily on the fact that they are Parker's parents. He is the most important person in both their lives and that bond of parenthood and what is best for their son, will always be there, no matter what.

As he pulled up in the driveway, his mind came back to reality. He decided he should take a shower and change before doing anything else.

He moved along, as he wanted to be waiting for her when she came through the door. He got side tracked, and was tempted to linger in the hot steam of the shower, the water cascading over his body, relaxing his muscles and mind that had been in knots and over drive since after he and Tempe made love last night. As tempting as it was, he needed to get out and dressed, although the thought of staying in, having her join him and proposing in the shower sounded enticing.

After toweling off and deciding against a shave, he put on jeans, and a sweater. He made his way downstairs running his hand through his damp hair. He double checked himself in the hallway mirror and took a deep breath.

He pulled a bottle of wine from the fridge, two glasses and headed to the living room. He started a fire, got it going then his stomach growled again reminding him that he hadn't had dinner or lunch. He told Tempe he had a late lunch to keep her from asking questions about what he had been doing after work. He was too nervous to eat earlier but now even the apprehensions couldn't over power his need for food.

He went to the kitchen to make a sandwich as Tempe was coming through the front door. She dropped her briefcase on the floor and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Hey handsome."

He turned around and licked the mayo off his fingers.  
"Hey beautiful." How's about a kiss?" his eyebrows raised and he put forth his best smile.

"With that smile, I will give you more than just a kiss", she teased.

"Promises, promises", he whispered as he put his left hand around her waist and pulled her to him.

They engaged in a kiss that lasted long enough for them to break only because they needed air. It wasn't lustful, it was passionate. He loved those kisses. He liked the lustful ones too, but right now, he needed to keep to his schedule.

"I am going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?" she asked as she grabbed some bottled water and started to take off her top.

He could feel the lower half of his body responding to her proposition and as much as he desired to take her up on it, he had to stay focused. The damn freaking schedule! He could not handle any distractions, and taking a shower with Tempe would be a monstrous distraction.

"I already had one. I am going to eat my sandwich and when you come back down we can sit in the living room in front of the fire and have some wine, relax and unwind."  
He flashed her a smile that caused her to smile back despite that fact he had just turned down a shower with her.

It had bee a long and emotional day and Tempe would have loved to start unwinding in a hot shower or bath with Seeley but instead she made her way up the stairs alone.

He felt a tinge of sadness as he hated to see that look on her face but he had to stay focused if he was going to go through with this tonight.

He took his sandwich to the living room and put it on the hearth of the fireplace. He moved the fire around a bit and added two large logs.

He loved the sound of crackling wood and stood watching it for a moment appreciating its power and warmth.  
He checked the pocket on his sweater for what felt like the hundredth time. "Yep, still there."

He rubbed his hands together and did a mental checklist.  
Ring. Wine. Fire. Hey what was I so nervous about? We have done this before after dinner several times since we moved here. Heck even when Parker is here we have sat around the fire laughing and talking

As he looked around the room one last time, his eyes halted when he saw Tempe at the bottom of the stairs. She had on those blue baby doll pajamas from their first date.

"Since a shower wasn't putting you in the mood I thought these might."

She turned around and he groaned. Seeley had self-discipline in many areas of his life and prided himself on that characteristic, however, right now, he was fighting with every ounce of will power he had to not grab her, push her onto the stairs and take her right there.

He had to turn her down for a second time tonight.  
He bit is lower lip with his upper teeth and motioned her to come towards him.

"Tempe, I want you, I really, really do, but I need to talk to you first about something that is important and it can't wait till later."

Tempe's head drooped down in disappointment again but didn't hesitate to follow him to the couch when he took her by the hand and lead her there.  
The warmth of the fire was felt on their faces as they sat and stared at the orange glow.

"Seeley? You needed to talk to me? What is it?"

He slowly pulled out the ring box, opened it and turned it towards her.

Her face filled with astonishment, she opened her mouth but no words or sounds were emitted.

"Temperance Brennan will you marry me?" His eyes were fixated on her face, practically holding his breath waiting for her to say something.

Words were still not coming out. The tears started to roll out of her eyes and down her cheeks in a steady stream. She touched the ring with her forefinger and rubbed the sapphire lightly. It glowed in the light of the fire. It was exquisite.

He waited patiently knowing it had only been a few seconds since he spoke.  
He decided to put the ring on her finger. He gently put his hand next to hers and took it out of the case, her hand remaining next to his. He slid it on and it fit perfectly. Damn that Angela is good

As soon as he took his hand away, she spoke.

"Yes, Seeley Booth I will marry you."

He let out a sigh that he lungs welcomed and his heartbeat adjusted to instantly.

He placed his hands on her face and kissed her lips every so softly, then lightly placed his tongue on her lower lip and pressed down. Her mouth opened and let his tongue play with hers.  
He could taste the final tears that had ended at the edge of her mouth.  
He parted their mouths, leaned his forehead against hers, and smiled his warmest smile.

"I love you Tempe, and I look forward to sharing the journey of life that lay before me, with you."

"I love you Seeley and I am very exultant to be taking that journey with you."

He laughed at her big word knowing that one day he would need to buy a pocket dictionary to carry around with him.

"I needed to stay focused on giving you the ring and proposing I couldn't let you distract me. Do you know how hard it was for me not to do you on the stairs when I turned around and saw you in, this," he admitted while pointing to her pajamas.

"The proposal was much better," she said.

He raised his eyebrows.  
"You know what I mean."

He smiled at her and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Couch or stairs?"

She felt a tingle between her legs. "Both".

He wasted no time. He grabbed her body with both arms and pulled her on top of him. He moved his hands up her body to her face and pulled her down to his lips. The fire was burning high and her skin glowed in its reflection. He took in her beauty with all intensity, savouring every inch of her with his eyes and hands.

What happened on the couch was gentle and tender, their bodies moving in sync with one another. That continued until they reached the bottom of the stairs. Seeley knelt down and grabbed her foot as she started to climb the stairs. With her sudden stop, she turned to face him slumping down on the step below her feet, spreading her legs.

He shook his head. "Not like that," he growled. He grabbed her hips and turned her back around. He was ready and eager. He took his penis and thrust it into her. Being on the stairs like this enraged his hormones to unprecendented levels. His movements were fast and furious. He then slowed for a moment as he reached around and guided a finger in along with a slow entry of his penis. She squealed in ectasy. "Oh my god Seeley!" She then entered one of her fingers, touching him. That moment sent a rush of eroticism throughout her body and with a few more thrusts she was having an orgasm like no other.

They rested a few moments and then made their way up the stairs to their bedroom. The fire behind the glass door was the only fire that burned out that evening.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

The annoying sound of their alarm went off at 6:45am. Seeley rolled over and hit the same button he hit every morning.

He rubbed his eyes and rolled to side to see Tempe burying herself under the covers. He liked that idea and joined her.

"Mind some company?" he whispered as he snuggled up to her under the darkness of the covers.

She didn't answer with words. A placement of her arm around him and a kiss on his chest gave him his answer.

"We need a vacation," he mumbled.

Tempe laughed.

"Um, Seeley, we just got back from a vacation."

"I meant some time off to recuperate from last night."

He moved his hand that had been on her arm, down the side of her body slowing down as he reached the curve of her hip. He went even slower in reaching around behind her and in one motion; he pulled her as tight as he could.

"Seeley, work, soon."

"I know, but can't I just lay here and relish the moment, us baring our souls and bodies before I stuff myself into another constricting suit."

"You look handsome and sexy in a suit."

"Thanks." It was no consolation to him, as he hated the dress code the FBI instilled upon its agents.

"Seeley, when do you want to get married? You know, a date?"

He had been so caught up in getting the ring and asking her he had actually not thought of a date.

"Definitely not Winter, Fall or Spring."

Tempe chuckled, "Summer then?"

"Yeah, Summer is good", realizing that was the only season left.

"Would you be disappointed if I didn't want a big wedding?" Tempe inquired.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Whatever you want, Temperance, I will go along with. Well, except not with one of those extreme weddings, like scuba diving, or bungee jumping. Or my favorite, the couple who got married straddling two mother crocodiles in the swamps of Florida."

Tempe looked at him like he had three eyes. "Straddling a crocodile?"

"I know, scary huh?" He had been through a lot over the years but straddling a crocodile, even though with its jaws taped shut, was not his idea of fun, excitement or romance.

Her lips were always so fresh and inviting in the morning, today being no exception. He sat up, straddled her for a few moments, before planting a few kisses on her chest and then her lips.

"Ok, then, small wedding in May of next year," Tempe announced after their tongues played for a few minutes.

"Oh, by the way, I should tell you that Angela already knows. She helped me pick out the ring. Well, she didn't really help pick it out; she took me to a jeweler who picked it for me. He didn't pick it per say." Seeley stopped and rubbed his hand over his face, as he didn't want to falter any further.

"She was with me when I picked out the ring."

"That's good to know so that when she squeals with exuberant decibels today when I see her, I will know why."

They both laughed.

"Angela has wanted this to happen for a very long time," Seeley said as he started to get up and head for the shower.

"Almost as long as I have, " he added as he leant back over the bed, kissed Tempe's forehead and then went to the bathroom.

Tempe thought for a moment. Angela had told her to buy a ticket for that ride a few months after she and Seeley had started working together. She got up and walked to the bathroom door that was open a few inches. She stepped in and knocked on the shower door.

"Exactly how long have you wanted me, us?"

He cracked open the shower door and lingered for a moment.

"From the moment I first laid eyes on you.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

"Good Morning everyone," Tempe cheerfully said as she made her way to her office.

"Good morning," Jack and Zack said as they watched some bugs scurry around on a table.

"Good Morning, sweetie", Angela said looking like she was going to burst.

Tempe held out her hand and Angela squealed. Angela heard Seeley say he was going to ask her but he was nervous and she wasn't sure if he had lost his nerve last night or not.

Zack, Jack came running in to see what was going on.

Angela had Tempe in a big hug not letting go as the others started to ask questions.

Tempe held out her hand once again, ensuring more hugging from the guys and squealing from Angela that permeated Tempe's office.

"So when is the big day?" Angela asked still smiling from ear to ear.

"May. Don't have a specific date yet though."

"I am so happy for you two. You two are meant to be together," Angela said wiping a tear of happiness from her face.

"Thanks Ange.

"We have to get back work," Jack said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks."

The two women were left alone in the office. Tempe sat down in her chair, looked at her ring, and smiled.

"Ange, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Oh sweetie, yes. I am honored you asked me."

"It will be a small wedding. I don't want anything big or fancy. Seeley said that was OK with him."

"It's your day. Whatever you want, just ask and I will be there to help."

"You're the best Ange. Thank you."

"Anytime", and she gave Tempe one last hug before she left her office.

"Bones, I need to focus on bones," Tempe muttered to herself.

She read her emails, returned a few calls and checked her date book for the week. Just as she finished, Goodman entered and asked the team to meet ASAP.

They gathered and listened intently to Goodman as he explained the delicate details of the body that had just been brought in. An FBI agent had been undercover and was found shot, stabbed and tortured earlier in the morning by a passer by. Finding out who the killer/killers were, was to be their top priority

Just as Goodman was finishing up, Seeley walked in. His boss had already briefed him so he knew what the meeting was about. He stood looking at the young woman's body lying on the table. Being an agent was risky work, being an undercover agent was dicey on the best of days.

Goodman was still talking so Tempe and Seeley had only acknowledged each other with looks. He stared at the body until Tempe came over, put her hand on his shoulder and asked, "Did you know her?"

He shook his head. "I knew of her though. She had been undercover for almost a year. She was trying to help bring down some big time drug dealers."

His face was pale and worn. In the few hours since she had left him at home, the news of Agent Daley's murder had hit him hard.

"Her son is six", was all he could manage to say as he stood watching the fallen agent's lifeless body.

"I'm going home for a bit, then I will be back," Seeley told Tempe as he gave her a kiss and headed to his car.

As he left, Tempe started to get to work on the remains as she normally would. Then out of nowhere, her body seized and she felt the blood rush from her face and her stomach turn. Temperance Brennan NEVER had this reaction in all her career as a Forensic Anthropologist.

"Are you OK Dr. Brennan?" Zack asked his colleague.

She remained frozen, her hand clutching the edge of the table as if were her only source of life.

Angela noticed Tempe as she walked by and stopped to see if she was OK. One look at her face close up and she knew she wasn't.

"Tempe, what's wrong? It's me, Angela." She touched her hand that was holding on for what seemed dear life. Tempe's clutch loosened and she pulled it back to her side.

"That could be Seeley."

The words fell off her tongue as though she had them repressed in her mind for years. Actually, she had had them in her mind since they first started working together. Sure, Tempe got into trouble but Seeley Booth was always there to find her and protect her. What if Seeley needed help and she could not reach him?

"Sweetie, come here," and she took her best friend in a hug where Tempe let her tears flow. Angela knew there were no words of comfort for Tempe: Seeley had a high risk job and she chose to accept that as part of who is was when she started working with him, dating him, moved in with him and said yes to his marriage proposal last night.

"Ange, what have I done?" Tempe said through sobs of tears.

Angela knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You have said you will spend the rest of your life with the man you love with all your heart and who loves you with all his heart."

She knew Angela was right but it didn't take away from the feelings she was having at the moment.

Tempe shook her as if to clear her thoughts, stood up straight, wipe her face and took a deep breath.

"I just got emotional seeing the body. I should get back to work now."

Angela knew Tempe was downplaying her emotions but also knew there wasn't anything else she could do. She would have to work this one out on her own.

At home, Seeley sat outside on the front step of his house, staring down the street. He told Cullen he would be out for few hours but would come back before the end of the day.

So many things went running through his head that he started to feel sick to his stomach. He knew his job was high risk and that his family could be left without him at any given moment. The thought alone made him even more nauseas even though he didn't think that could be possible at that moment. He was jolted out of his deep thoughts by the ring of his cell phone which he didn't want to answer. He looked at the caller ID: Jeffersonian Institute. He would let it go to voice mail and check it in a bit. What if one day she tries to call me and I don't answer, I can't answer

He picked up his phone and dialed Rebecca's work number.

"Hi Rebecca, I was wondering if could pick up Parker after school and take him until you get home from work.

"Seeley, you can't just start calling …."

"I need to see him. It has been, no it is a shity day and I would like to see my son for few hours." His voice was drained and he could feel it starting to crack.

"Seeley, what is it?" Rebecca inquired.

"An agent was murdered. Her body was just found." He needn't say another word as Rebecca had been through this with him twice before.

"Sure, I'll let Rosa know."

"Thanks. What time should I drop him off?"

"Do you want to keep him for dinner?"

"That would be great."

"Ok, see you around 6pm then?" Rebecca said.

"See you at 6pm," Seeley replied.

As he hung up the phone, he knew this would be just what he needed. He had been so caught up in his own emotional turmoil, he hadn't conceived a notion that Tempe may be having similar feelings.

Tempe called his cell again and no answer. She tried the home phone and no answer. He said he was going home

Gazillion thoughts raced through her mind as to why he wasn't answering the phone. That's it, I'm going home

As she made her way home, she prayed to God that Seeley was all right. She made it clear to God that she didn't believe in him but that Seeley did so could he listen for him.

As she pulled up in the driveway, she was relieved his car was there. She called out his name but he didn't answer. She went out back and there he sat in a patio chair, bundled in his coat and gloves staring at the table.

"Seeley."

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I, well, I." She didn't want to talk, not right now. She walked over to him, pulled up a chair and pulled him into a hug that released all of her built up anxiety she had accumulated over the past few hours.

"What was that for?" he asked, his face a bit more perkier now.

"I just wanted to make sure you were safe and hold you."

At that very instance, he smacked his forehead.

"Damn it Seeley, how could you be so insensitive? I'm sorry Tempe, I was so caught up in my own feelings, and it didn't even occur to me what you might be feeling. I'm sorry."

"It's OK. Now that I know you are safe, I feel much better."

He took off his gloves and entwined his hands into hers.

"I think about it too, Tempe. A day doesn't go by that I don't."

"We don't have to talk about this now, Seeley."

He leaned towards her, kissed her forehead, and then like magnets their lips attached.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Seeley and Tempe walked to their cars, kissed quickly and agreed to meet at The Diner at 7pm.

When Seeley arrived at the school, the kids were already outside. Parker wasn't expecting his dad so he was still carefully looking for Rosa.

"Parker, over here," Seeley yelled over a group of kids and parents.

At first, Parker didn't hear him then as he turned, he yelled out.

"Daddy!"

"Hey bud, how was your day?"

"How come you are here daddy? Where's Rosa? Is Mommy OK?"

Seeley was a bit taken back by all of his son's questions but knew it was confusing for him.

"I really wanted to see you, I called your mom, and she said it was OK to pick you up. I will take you home after dinner, OK?"

"OK, daddy. I like when you pick me up," and he smiled his cutest smile that hit Seeley's heart instantaneously.

As the two Booth boys walked to the car, Seeley's thoughts turned to Tempe and last night. I really want to tell Parker. But I should wait until next week so Tempe and I can tell him together. And I should tell Rebecca as well. I really think he would make great big brother

"Daddy what do you think about?"

Seeley snapped backed to reality and stood staring at Parker.

"I'm sorry buddy, I was thinking about something and … never mind."

He was with Parker because he needed to be with him and he was off in dreamland about marrying Tempe. Right now, his mind was all over the place and he dreaded having mourning thoughts and elated ones at the same time; one was conflicting with the other and messing up his brain.

"I think we should go to the toy store," Parker announced.

Parker and his dad liked to go to Toys R us, and just look around. He had many toys but liked the time he spent with his dad best, as did Seeley. He would much rather do something with his son than just go to the toy store and buy him something, and as a result, Parker rarely asked for material things. I have to thank Rebecca for being in harmony with me on this

They wandered the store picking up trucks, bouncing balls, riding scooters and then there it was: a bright shiny electric car. Not just any car, it was a red Mustang Convertible. They stopped and looked at each other and then back at the car. Parker's eye's lit up and his dad smiled.

"You can drive it but only in the store."

"I know dad. But it's a really cool car." He smiled his own version of his dad's charm smile.

Gee, I wonder where he learned that

An hour later Parker decided he was hungry and that he would like homemade pizza for dinner. Seeley knew he didn't have the makings for the pizza so they stopped off at the grocery store.

Once back at his place they started cutting up the peppers and pepperoni. Parker only liked yellow peppers and a specific kind of pepperoni on his pizza. They bought the ready made crust, as time was limited. They told silly jokes and laughed as the pizza cooked. Seeley made a small one for himself, as he would be joining Tempe soon for dinner.

"How about a pizza picnic in the living room daddy?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

Parker ran to his room and grabbed some stuffed toys so they could join them.

6 o'clock rolled around too fast. Seeley called Rebecca to tell her they were on their way. He still didn't like to say goodbye to his son but was grateful for the new arrangement. Drew was good to Rebecca and Parker and they were happy with him; that was what really mattered.

Tempe started to pack up her things and made her way to her car. She looked at her ring as she put her hands on the steering wheel. Why did I have to fall in love with him? The one man who would do anything for me has to be a person who risks his own life day to day fighting for justice. Life sure can be bitter sweet at times

She drove to the diner and saw his car outside so she went right in. He was sitting at their favorite table and had ordered two chocolate milkshakes, also their favorite. He stood to kiss her and she welcomed his lips to hers; it was brief but tender.

"So how did it go with Parker?"

"Good, we had a nice time and it was just what I needed; well that and dinner with my brilliant and beautiful fiancé."

Tempe smiled and was feeling much more relaxed now that the day of work was over and she was with Seeley.

They ordered and ate while talking about non-work related things.

As they finished their cheesecake, Seeley asked if she wanted to do anything tonight.

"I sure do; be with you."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her and then stated he would meet her at home, as he had something to do.

"I won't be long."

"What is he up to?" she muttered aloud as she walked outside.

Her mind was wandering as she tried to think of what he could be up too as she drove home. She checked the mail, voice mail and changed into her favorite warm pajamas. The kettle finished boiling, she made some green tea and then settled down with her lap top in the living room, re-reading her last chapter which she didn't think was written very well. In twenty minutes, she had erased more than one-third of the chapter.

How could I have even thought that, delete

Just as she finished editing the last paragraph, Seeley walked through the door. He had a small bag in his hand that didn't look familiar to her. She closed her lap top and finished her tea which was a bit cool now but she still drank it.

"What do you have in the bag?" The curiosity was killing her.

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Patience my dear, patience. You stay here; I will be back in five minutes. Don't move," Seeley requested as he turned to go up the stairs.

Halfway up he looked over his shoulder to see if she was still on the couch and smiled when he saw that she was.

What is he up to?

She heard him moving around upstairs; still she staid put on the couch.

He came down in his sleep pants, no shirt, which always made Tempe happy. He has the nicest upper body. Smooth, muscular, and tasty

He took her hand and helped her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Come with me, don't ask questions."

She loved when he was assertive, it drove her crazy; and it aroused more than just her curiosity.

He took her into their bedroom and on the floor were a large sheet, towel and four purple bottles. He carefully helped her take off her top.

"Lay down on the floor," he said.

She lay down on her stomach and rested her head sideways on the towel that was at the edge of the sheet. He straddled her just below her bum, picked up a bottle and squeezed some liquid on his hand. As he pressed his hands on to her back, she let out a moan.

"Oh, Seeley, this is perfect. How did you know this is what I needed?"

"Man's intuition."

As he moved his warm hands over her back and shoulders, Tempe felt her body relaxing. She didn't realize she had been so tense. His hands were like conductor's: smooth, firm and moving to their own rhythm. Every so often, he would move his hands off her back and ever so lightly touch the outer rim of her breasts and when he did that she would let out a small noise that made him smile.

As he slid off her, he laid down beside her on his stomach. She really didn't want to move but quickly realized it was his turn and the thought of massaging his back aroused her instantly. She had been too relaxed to get aroused even though he was straddling her in a provocative manner.

Tempe straddled him in the same manner and started to move her hands around his back. She felt the tenseness in his muscles and as she pressed harder, he let out a big sigh.

"I'm sorry Seeley. My hands just aren't the same as yours."

"You are doing great. Just a little lower towards the centre, oh yeah, there, right there." He let out a moan that was quite clear to Tempe that she had hit 'the spot'.

When she finished, he sat up, placed his hands in hers, and pulled her closer to him.

"Now all we need to do is christen our bath tub."

Tempe grinned and jumped to her feet.

Seeley bent down, picked up the two bottles of bath oils, and headed for their bathroom and started running the water in the larger corner step up roman tub.

"I can't believe we haven't had a bath together in this thing, it's huge," Tempe said.

"It takes forever to fill up, so the shower is more practical," he replied with a grin on his face.

He poured in one bottle of oil and then removed his pants as the bathroom started to fill with steam. He got in first and then Tempe stepped in and sat in between his legs as the water still ran. Their bodies were sleek as the oils slickened the water. Tempe leaned forward, turned off the water then sank back into Seeley feeling his warmth over the hot, steamy water. They lingered for a long time, just enjoying each other and the atmosphere.

"I haven't been this relaxed, in I don't know how long. Thank you," Tempe whispered as she was starting to feel very sleepy.

"Your welcome. I thought this would be a great way to unwind after a crappy day," he said as he cupped his hands around her breasts and lightly held them.

"I like this, us, naked, giving each other massages, and in the bathtub - but not having sex or making is sexual." Tempe wasn't sure how he would take her comment.

"I agree," Seeley whispered in to her ear.

The stayed a while longer in the tub, toweled off, put their pajamas back on and climbed into bed, snuggling close to each other. Their bodies and minds relaxed, wrapped in each other's warmth, they drifted off to a sound slumber.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

The rest of the week was hectic as the squints worked diligently to find Agent Daley's killer. Over the three days the body was examined the anguish grew with each fresh wound they found.

"She was tortured for weeks," Tempe stated as she found yet another burn mark on the victim's right foot.

It was challenging not to let this case become personal for all those involved. Seeley kept busy at his office, calling the lab instead of going in person. The FBI had some good ideas as to who the killer was but needed concrete evidence to make an arrest. It wasn't until Friday after afternoon when that evidence surfaced and the FBI started their nation wide manhunt for a Drug Dealer named, Richard Sanchez.

Seeley and his colleagues felt a sense of relief amongst their sorrow for now Agent Daley could be buried next to her mother, father, and rest in peace. It would be a private funeral with only her family attending.

The weekend was welcomed with excitement as Tempe and Seeley would tell Parker their good news when he came on Sunday.

After Parker was settled in on Sunday, Seeley asked him to come downstairs so he could talk to him. He and Tempe sat on the couch waiting with anticipation to tell him.

"Tempe and I have something to tell you." He looked at Tempe and then at Parker. I really am the luckiest guy in the world

"Tempe and I are getting married."

Parker was quiet for a moment as he knew what it kind of meant but needed a few seconds to piece it together.

"So, Tempe is going to be my real second mommy?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes Parker, I will be your step-mother."

"Cool. When Bobby's mom got married, he had to wear a tie and funny shoes. Do I have to wear funny shoes?"

They laughed at his precious innocence.

"No you don't have to wear funny shoes," Seeley answered.

Getting antsy on the couch, Parker asked, "Can I go play now?"

"Sure," his dad replied.

"Well that was easy," Tempe said laughing at the funny shoes comment and how lightly he took the news.

"Do you know that May is six months from now?" Seeley questioned her.

"Yes."

"I know you don't want a big wedding but we do need to start making some plans soon, like after Christmas."

"Christmas?" Tempe asked.

"This will be a Christmas you will WANT to remember, I promise you that Temperance." His voice was soft and convincing as he kissed her lips every so gently.

They decided they would have a small open house two weeks before Christmas and it worked out well as Parker was with them that Saturday. As the first guests arrived the wine bottles started emptying, festive songs filled the air and kisses were making sparks under the mistletoe. Dr. Goodman dressed up as Santa and the festivities wandered into the wee hours of the morning. Jack, Angela and Zack stayed over as their alcohol consumption rendered them unable to venture out on their own.

As Tempe and Seeley climbed into bed, she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "You are my knight in shining armor."

He smiled, "I love you too."

Parker would be spending Christmas Eve and Christmas morning with Seeley and then he would go with Rebecca and Drew as they were having their families over for dinner.

Seeley and Rebecca hadn't done the Santa Clause thing with him in a 'magic sled and bringing gifts to children all over the world way' but they still made Santa a part of their holiday which everyone liked.

Tempe, Seeley and Parker spent a Saturday afternoon picking out a tree and decorating it with Seeley hoisting up Parker to top it off with a star.

On Christmas Eve, the snow fell lightly as the three of them made their way around Washington Park in an old fashioned sled with two stunning white horses pulling them.

"This is fun," Tempe said aloud as she and Parker tried to catch snowflakes on their tongues.

Seeley stared at them in amazement. Two years ago, he couldn't even comprehend having a night like this with his son and Tempe. While he was off in reminiscent land, Parker started yelling to him.

"Daddy! You are missing the snowflakes, they taste so good. Come on, try them."

Seeley joined in and soon the three of them were laughing and catching snowflakes on their tongues at the same time.

As the horses came to a stop, Seeley jumped out and helped Parker and Tempe out. Parker petted the horses before they trotted off to pick up the group of people waiting.

"That was awesome," Tempe announced as she kissed her two favorite boys on their cheeks, then bent down, formed a small snowball and tossed it at Seeley.

"What the.. That means war. Every guy for themselves!"

Tempe coughed, "Every person."

"Bad me. Every person for themselves." He threw a snowball at Tempe's head.

Before they realized it, an hour had passed and Seeley decided it was time to head for home.

"OK, everyone into the car. Time to go home for hot chocolate and, hmmmmm, what else are we going to do?"

"Open presents!" yelled Parker from the back seat.

"Oh, that's right, open presents," Seeley said as he buckled up.

"I'll start the fire, you go help your dad with the hot chocolate," Tempe instructed Parker.

"Daddy, do we have any marshmallows to go with the hot chocolate?"

"Let's look." He put his son up on his shoulders and let him open the cupboards.

"Found them!"

As they made their way to the living room, they were expecting a roaring fire or even flames of some sort. But it wasn't happening. Tempe was not having any luck keeping the fire going.

The boys stood there wondering when she was going to give up but she was relentless.

Seeley put down the tray down, walked over to hear, knelt down and gently took the fire poker out of her hands.

"I think you put about four trees worth of paper in there. Let me try."

As she relinquished the task of fire starting to him, she backed up, took a cup of hot chocolate and settled on the couch beside Parker.

"Daddy is a good fire maker. He should give you some lessons Tempe."

Seeley got up and grabbed a cup as the fire started to roar behind him.

"Now what else are we supposed to do?" he teasingly said aloud not looking at anyone in particular.

"Daddy, you forgot so soon. Presents. We get to open presents!"

"Go for it but remember to read the tags first," his dad reminded him.

"To Parker from Angela and Jack."

He ripped open the paper and his eyes widened.

"It's a bug set! Cool."

"With real bugs?" Seeley asked jokingly.

"Don't be silly dad, the bugs would die in the box, they need air to breath. I have to get my own bugs and then use this set to look at them, just like Jack does."

"To Parker, Love Daddy and Tempe."

As he tore the paper off, Tempe's face was smiling and Seeley leaned over kissed her, causing her to smile even more.

Parker looked over and out of nowhere said, " Tempe, you have to kiss him back, 'member, he likes when you kiss him."

She didn't say a word as she pressed her lips against his and let her tongue slide over his momentarily.

"Magnets! Thanks daddy, Thanks Tempe!" and he ran over and gave them a big hug.

"Your welcome," they both said at the same time.

"Tempe, this is for you. I made it at school."

He handed it to Tempe and she noticed it was wrapped in a lot of tissue paper so she took extra care. Under several layers of paper lay a handmade painted clay vase with the names, Daddy, Tempe and Parker, 2007 etched into it.

"It is beautiful Parker," Tempe said as tears started to form in her eyes. "I will treasure this forever."

Parker then handed her a small square box, "Tempe, this one is also for you."

"Go ahead, open it," Seeley said.

To Tempe, Love Seeley

Her mind was racing as to what it could be but still took her time unwrapping it.

The box said 'Alsten Jewelers.'

She flipped open the box and there before her were sapphire earrings that matched her engagement ring and right below it was another ring which she looked at with hesitance.

"It's a family ring," Seeley said quietly as he sat down beside her. "It has my birthstone, yours and Parker's. And this spot is for our child's birthstone. That is IF we decide to have a child in the future."

She looked into eyes and could swear she heard them speaking to her. She loved Parker but wasn't sure she wanted to bear a child. But she knew this wasn't something that had to be decided right now and Seeley was aware of her feelings. She loved him; everything about him and a part of her would like to create a life with him. But the other part was scared about the prospect.

"I love them. I love you. Thank you."

"Your welcome. I love you," he replied and took her into his arms.

"Come on over here Parker, family hug," Tempe said as she picked him up, wrapped her arms him; Seeley then wrapping his arms around them both.

"Now it's time to give your dad his gift," Tempe said looking at Parker.

"Daddy, I did the best secret keeping ever. I didn't tell you what your present is, aren't I great?"

Seeley laughed and looked at Tempe, "When did you tell him?"

"Yesterday."

"Yes, you did great secret keeping bud."

Tempe walked over to the tree, pulled a small red box out of the back of the tree, and handed it to Seeley.

The box wasn't wrapped it just had the FORD logo on it. He hesitated for a moment but saw that Parker was about to burst so he pulled off the lid.

A Key on a Mustang Key Chain

"There should be something in the garage that that key will fit into," Tempe said as she stood and took his hand in hers.

He was in a daze but followed them to the garage. When he flicked the light on his mouth fell open and his eyes widened like they were going to pop out.

"Merry Christmas Seeley."

"Merry Christmas Daddy."

He stood in awe in front of a brand new 2007 Red Ford Mustang Convertible.

"Tempe, this is …"

She turned him around and put her hands on his face.

"Enjoy." She placed a kiss on his lips and whispered into his mouth, "I will take you for a drive soon."

"I love it. Thank you." He held up his key and then looked upwards, "Hey, can you stop the snow so I can drive this car? It really doesn't like the snow."


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Christmas morning brought Jack and Angela by for breakfast before heading off to visit her father. While Tempe and Seeley made breakfast, Jack helped Parker with his bug set. Jack's eyes were on fire as he indulged in his passion with the young and curious learner. Angela watched and listened taking in every word between the two of them.

"Daddy! Jack told me we will go bug hunting when the snow is gone and they come out of hibernating. Isn't that great? Do you want to come too daddy?"

Seeley loved his son and did his best to encourage his curiosity of his world around him but when it came to bugs, his skin would start to crawl. The memories of waiting in bushes on hills infested with creepy crawlies made him gag. He was on a mission and would just block them out with his concentration focused on his target and what the outcome could be if he moved a muscle.

"Gee buddy, I don't think I would be much fun as I don't know anything about bugs. You and Jack can go. Hey, maybe Angela will join you."

He peered around the doorway to see her shoot a 'you better hide' look. He laughed and returned to preparing breakfast.

They all sat down and admired the feast before them; pancakes, sausages, eggs, croissants, juice, muffins and fresh fruit.

"So have you made any wedding plans yet?" Angela asked as she placed some strawberries on her plate.

"No, not yet." Tempe replied as she poured coffee for her guests.

"Sweetie you have to start soon, May is only five and a bit months away. "

Tempe was feeling awkward because she didn't have a clue as to what she should start doing to plan a wedding, hence, her procrastination.

"Ange, I really don't know what to do, where to start."

"Oh Bren, don't you worry, I will help you. Actually we can get started the day after tomorrow after work."

Tempe looked at Seeley who was smiling with an ever appreciating smile.

"Thank you, Ange. You are a life saver."

"It'll be fun, you'll see. Booth, do you have any problems with dancing monkeys?" Angela asked him.

His face went serious for a minute but then saw her stifling her lips together.

"Good one. You almost had me there."

They all laughed, finished their meal and said goodbye as their guests headed off to Angela's father's house and Seeley helped Parker pack up so he would be ready when his mom and Drew picked him up in twenty minutes.

Tempe slumped down on the couch, closed her eyes, tilted her head back, and ran her hands through her hair. Seeley took advantage of that moment, leaned down, and kissed her unsuspecting lips which she felt send a tingle down her body.

"How about that drive now," he whispered.

"You read my mind."

They grabbed their coats and went to the garage.

"You know, I really don't want to drive it in the snow but I don't think I can wait any longer to drive it," he said marveling at the shiny red paint that he knew would cringe, if it had feelings, at the thought of coarse salt rubbing against it.

He pressed the garage door opener button and climbed into the driver's seat. Tempe wanted to be the driver but knew this was his baby and well, until he had it broken in she would have to suck it up and be the passenger.

Seeley was glad the snowed had stopped and what fell last night was starting to melt. The temperature had risen throughout the morning and it was tempting to put down the roof but he decided against it as he made his way down the road.

"Where are we going," Tempe asked.

"It's a secret."

As they pulled into a parking area Tempe saw a river raging as the melted snow filled it.

"This is where I come when I want to get away, think and clear my head, with no distractions," he said as he got out of the car and stood to admire the tranquility of his surroundings.

He started walking forward and held out his hand for her to take as she walked towards him.

"Over here. This is where I sit."

"It's beautiful Seeley. Why are you taking me here now? I mean how long have you been coming here?"

"Six years. No one knows that I come here. Except now you do." He turned to her and put his hands in hers. It is not possible to share everything single thing about ourselves with other's. However, I want to come as close as possible to that as I can with you."

"What did you think about the last time you came here?" she asked him as he sat down and she snuggled in between his legs.

As he put his chin on the top of her head, he closed his eyes and remembered vividly the last time he was here.

"It was right after we visited Dr. Wyatt. Hearing you say everything to him, made my head spin. I knew my past was filled with unhappy situations but .." His voice trailed off.

"But mine was more unhappy than yours?" Tempe added in.

"Yeah," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You felt sorry for me?" she asked, a lump in her throat as she swallowed hard; she hated being a charity case for sympathy because her family left her twice.

"I was frustrated with myself because I had thought my actions over the past two years told you how much you meant to me and that you would never be alone again. I was wrong. I didn't feel sorry for you, I felt frustrated for you. It was after the raccoons came by right over there that I knew what I had to, no what I wanted to do for you. To help ease away the pain and frustration you have carried with you for all these years."

She turned around and leaned her head back slightly.

"Is that when you decided to have the Family party for me?"

"Yes."

"That was one of the happiest moments of my life. I'll never forget how I felt when you and Parker told me I was a part of your family. A part of me that I thought was lost forever, resurfaced that night, and I knew it would never be lost again."

"Temperance, I would do anything humanly possible for you." He leaned down and kissed her; she indulged him for a few seconds, then she broke away momentarily as she turned completely around and sat on his lap wrapping her legs around his back.

"Then you won't mind standing up and going over there," she said suggestively as she pointed to a rock that was distinctive in shape.

Tempe stood first and walked to the spot and Seeley followed behind her. She stepped off the rock and analyzed the position he was in.

"Over here," she put her hand flat on the rock.

He obliged her uncanny request.

She took two steps to the left and smiled, "Perfect."

"For what he asked?"

She stepped right up against the rock, gently put her hands on his hips and moved them slowly to the button and zipper on his jeans.

"Oh," was all he could get out of his mouth.

"I wanted to take you for a drive like we did in Aruba, but then I realized you wouldn't let me drive your new car until you had broken it in, and I don't want to wait that long, so this is where I will do it."

He needn't an explanation as to what "it" was as she already had his jeans unbuttoned, unzipped and down just low enough for him to feel the cool breeze passing from behind him. In front of him, things were much warmer.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

"Yousure look nice and perky this morning," Angela announced to Tempe as she peeked her head into her office.

"Is it that noticeable?" asked Tempe shyly.

"Sweetie, ever since you and Booth have gotten together, you have developed an unmistakable aura around you."

"An aura, what kind of aura?"

Angela laughed, "The new to a relationship, that keeps me in horizontal positions more often than before aura." 

"Ange!"

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you and sexy Seeley aren't all over each other every chance you get."

Tempe blushed and bowed her head.

"Your hot, he's hot, makes sense."

"Ok, we're like rabbits. There, I said it, now can we move on? Can you still help me after work planning my wedding?"

"Of course. Where do you want to go?'

"My place, we can order pizza."

"Sounds good. Oh speaking of the dirty rascal, I mean the groom to be."

"Angela, nice to see you. Tempe is she bothering you, I can cuff her an escort her out of the building," Seeley said as he starred down Angela.

"Promises, promises," Ange said teasingly as she headed back to her office.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?" Tempe swiveled around on her chair to face him.

"I was passing by and wanted to say hi to my favorite Forensic Anthropologist, and to let you know that I will be home late tonight. Cullen asked me to head up a prisoner transport to Virginia this afternoon. I'll call you when I am heading back."

"Thanks for stopping by." She stood up and walked in front of him. "Are you always going to be so thoughtful? Even when we are old and grey?"

"Always." He pushed against her and wrapped his arms around her neck. "And forever."

"Bren, you ready to go?" Angela asked as she peeked her

head in Tempe's office at 5:30pm.

"Give me five minutes."

Angela followed Tempe home, where they ordered pizza and started to talk about what Tempe wanted to do for her wedding.

"Where do I start, Ange. I am so lost. Please help me."

"First things first. Do you have a day picked out? I know May but which day?"

Out came the calendar and Tempe starred at it blankly.

"Saturday or Sunday is a good start," Ange said pointing to the numbers of those days.

"Saturday the 24th of May."

"Good."

"Seeley said I could just go ahead and pick whatever I wanted. That makes me even more nervous. What if I pick something he hates?"

"Sweetie, when a man steps back and says 'Do what you want', you do it, no questions asked. Besides, I'm here, I will tell you if it sucks or not."

"Thanks Ange." 

"Don't mention it."

"Now about how many people do you want to invite? That will determine where you will have the wedding."

"I want it small. Seeley said I have to attend church with him before we can get married in a Catholic church but I don't want to do that. So we agreed to get married somewhere other than a church."

"And where would you like to do that?"

"I would like to see if we could have the ceremony and a small reception at this place I went to last year for a lecture. The Old Mill. It's about thirty minutes from here."

"Tempe you rock. See you aren't lost, you just needed some guidance. "We can check this place out tomorrow." Angela wrote some notes and then asked the big question. "What kind of dress do you want?"

"I don't want white but definitely something that looks like a wedding dress."

"Saturday, dress shopping," Angela said aloud as she wrote it down. "I am making a few other notes of things you will need to look into but first we will see if The Old Mill is available May 24th and is it what you really want," Ange said as she continued to make notes.

Tempe thanked Angela again, for what seemed like the 30th time that night and watched her walk to her car.

Tempe called The Old Mill First thing in the morning and arranged to see it at lunch. As her and Angela walked into the room they both knew it was the perfect place.

"I'll take it," Tempe announced as she stood in front of the floor to ceiling windows that over looked the Old Mill which wasn't running now but would be in May.

"Tempe, it's perfect. I am getting goose bumps all over just thinking of how perfect it will be."

"Me too Ange. I am actually finally getting excited about getting married."

Angela scrunched her face, "Finally getting excited?"

"I meant that I am starting to see and feel why people get excited about planning a wedding. It's romantic. I love Seeley more than anyone else, I don't need a piece of paper to show him that. But I know it is important to him and I would do anything for him."

"I don't mean to pry Sweetie, but does that mean you have also changed your mind about having children?"

Tempe felt a sharp pain in her head as she processed Ange's words.

Angela, I .. I," she couldn't get the words out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"You're not prying Ange. I know you mean well and I love for that. We are taking the prospect of procreating, one day at a time."

Angela smiled and put her are around Tempe's shoulders,

"For what it's worth; any child that is blessed to be a part of yours and Seeley's family would be a very fortunate child."

"Thanks. It does mean a lot."

The rest of the day went by quickly and Tempe was anxious to show Seeley where they would be getting married so she called him.

"Hey, can you meet me at the lab around 5pm?"

"Sure, what's up?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here."

Seeley was surprised when he saw her standing at the foot of the steps to the lab. He always had to go in and get her.

""I'll drive," she announced as she grabbed his hand, kissed his lips quickly and led him to her car.

"Now I am getting really suspicious. What is going on?"

"Patience, my dear, patience," she said, making him smile as he was the one who often told her that.

"We're here," Tempe said as she got out and looked around.

It looked different in the shades of the setting sun but it was still perfect.

"Here, as in … ?" his voice sounded uncertain of what was going on.

"As in, where we are getting married."

"Oh." At least he wasn't in the dark anymore. It didn't look like much from the parking lot but he trusted Tempe and followed her down the path.

"It will look much better in May when the trees are green and the flowers are in bloom," she said as she could see his face twitching at the sight of the mud, small piles of snow and branches strewn about the site.

As they entered the room overlooking the mill, Tempe finally asked, "So what do you think?"

"It's nice."

"Nice? That's it? Nice?"

"You're right it will look better in May. Right now it's hard to get past, that," and he pointed to the rather bleak view he was taking in.

"We can have our ceremony right here or in the garden over there and then dinner and dancing."

"It's beautiful," he managed to get out as he kissed her knowing that she liked her choice. "I still can't believe I will be marrying you in five months. I did have a small doubt in the back of my mind that you would say no." His voice trailed off.

"Seeley, you have done so much for me and have shown me that love does exist, now and forever. Besides, I know you want to be married before you, we, have another child."

His eyes lit up, "Temperance, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything; kiss me."

He didn't hesitate to do as she said.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

"Rise and shine, sweetie," Angela practically shouted in to a just awoken Temperance's ear.

"Angela, we aren't going shopping till 10? Why are you calling me at this hour?"

"Sweetie, Temperance, it is 10:05, where the heck are you?"

Sitting up abruptly, she turned to her clock that read 10:06am, "Damn! I slept in. I'm sorry Ange."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you were sleeping in because you had night of wild sex with Booth, again," Angela teased emphasizing the word again."

Feeling a slight blush rush to her face; while turning to look at a peacefully sleeping Seeley she quietly responded with, "I'll be at your place in 45 minutes."

"See you then. And if Booth rolls over, tell him I am waiting," Angela snickered and hung up.

Tempe liked when Seeley rolled over in the morning but after last night, she wasn't sure she could endure another round of love making, at least not before breakfast. As she hopped into the shower she thought about the dress, she wanted. I see white. Many white dresses. That's it. That is all I see. Oh goodness, this is going to be a long day.

She left a note for Seeley who, astonishingly, was still sleeping. I did THAT to him

Angela was waiting out front for her as she pulled up.

"I'm so sorry Ange."

"Sweetie, it's OK. I totally understand. I picked out three places, so I am praying one of them has the dress you want."

As they pulled up to The Bridal Dress Salon, Tempe felt her stomach flinch. A wedding dress? Me, Dr. Temperance Brennan, buying a wedding dress? She shook her head, took a deep breath and followed Angela into the store.

A tall woman, about forty, wearing black pants and pink shirt introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Marion, the owner. Can I help you today?"

"I need a wedding dress," Tempe said.

"When is the big day?"

"May 24th of next year."

"Do you know what type you want? A train, no train, long sleeves, short sleeves, strapless, puffy, slim fitting?"

Tempe felt that flinch in her stomach again and started to have erratic breathing because all she knew is that wedding dresses were white.

Sensing Tempe's uncertainties, Marion stepped in, "How about I show you some different styles and then we go from there?"

"Ok."

After trying on sixteen dresses, Tempe put on a dress that made her have that flinch again but it was a good flinch this time. It was plain white, with spaghetti straps, and a slightly curved neckline that showed just the right amount of cleavage; the back stopped just above the mid of her back; floor length with a small pouf and along the hem, were the tiniest soft pink beads that was mirrored along the neck line.

"I love it. This is the one," Tempe declared as she turned around watching and feeling the dress sway.

"Oh sweetie, I am SO glad you found one. I was beginning to think NO dress would be suitable for your …." Angela's voice trailed off, unsure if she should continue.

"Particular needs?"

"Yeah, particular needs."

"This dress says Temperance Brennan all over it. It's you. It's perfect." Angela collapsed back down on the chair she had been in and out of for the past three hours.

Marion took her measurements as Tempe asked Angela where she wanted to go for lunch.

"The dress should be ready in about two months, I'll call you when it arrives."

"Thank you," Tempe and Angela said together.

As they sat eating baby back ribs at The Outback, Tempe was off in dreamland. Married. I am getting married. I always said marriage was overrated. BUT. Oh yes, the big BUT. That was before I met Seeley Booth She closed her eyes as she savored a bite of her ribs His face. Those lips. His hands. Oh how I love those hands touching my body, softly, roughly, inside of me.

"Tempe?"

She opened her eyes and shook her thoughts away.

"Yes Angela?"

"I knew I lost you when you closed your eyes. What on earth were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing but Seeley Booth?"

She smiled, "Yes. I was thinking of him. Everything time I think of how I used to be before his kissed me for the first time on that couch .." her voice trailed off as she found the words to hard say.

"You mean about marriage and children?"

"Not just that but how I didn't think I would ever be a part of a family again and that someone would want me, just the way I am, forever."

"I am so happy for you Sweetie, that you have found that person." Angela put her hand on Tempe's and smiled at her. "You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks."

After Tempe dropped Angela off at home and thanked her again for all of her help, she went home. Home. Yeah, this is my home A smile swept across her face as she opened the door to find Seeley in the kitchen with stuff strewn all over the place.

"Hi, what are you doing?" asked Tempe as she glanced around the kitchen and if it hadn't been sunny outside, she would have thought a hurricane had hit their kitchen.

Seeley wiped his cheek with the back of his hand and spread some green stuff further along so it now was into his hair.

"I am baking cookies." Knowing he needed to explain a bit more, he continued, "Rebecca called and asked if I could make cookies for the school bake sale Monday. They have to go to Drew's uncles funeral and won't be back until late tomorrow night. Parker went with them. So we won't see him until after school Monday."

"Oh, OK. How many cookies do you have to make?" She thought he would say two or three hundred based on the mess.

"Three dozen. Thirty six cookies." Seeley's face was proud and oblivious to the fact that even Temperance Brennan knew that making three dozen cookies should not warrant a disaster such as this.

She smiled and walked towards him giving him a kiss on a part of his face that didn't have any green stuff on it: his right eyelid. She didn't the heart to ask him WHY there was green stuff in his cookies.

"I bought my dress today."

"That's great. I know you will look absolutely stunning," he smiled the smile that under any other circumstances would have caused her to jump him right there. Guess I should start thinking about what I will wear to my wedding.

"I'll let you be. I have some work to do on my novel."

"I'll let you know when the cookies are done so you can try one," he yelled as she made her way up stairs.

Oh no. Green cookies? Well, they could be edible; he can try them first.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

Monday January 3, 2008

Seeley took the time to go for a run that morning even though he was still tired and recuperating from New Year's Eve. The air was crisp and he liked it that way – watching his breath form tiny little cloud puffs as he swiftly moved along the cool pavement that lined the quiet streets.

As he put on his sweat pants, t-shirt and sweater, and jacket, he glanced over at Tempe who was snuggled under the duvet, her face only showing. She has the cutest nose. With that thought he grabbed a glass of orange juice, put up his hood and made his way down the front steps.

He waved to his neighbor who always left for work at the same time every day: 6:15am. He had a route planned out that was exactly two kilometers and knew that he could do that on any given day with ease, today being no exception.

His mind surprisingly calm given he usually had at least one hundred thoughts on the go during his runs. _Must be the New Year thing. I am sure I will be back to normal in no time at all._

He slowed down when his house first came into his sight to start his cooling down process. The sun was now shining bright and he welcomed the warmth on his face. He closed his eyes briefly, sucked in a deep breath of air and exhaled slowly. "Much better," he whispered quietly.

As he entered the house he could smell something: cinnamon something. He peeked in the kitchen and saw Tempe making pancakes.

"Good Morning," he said as he kissed the top of her head and then got a bottle of water from the fridge. "Smells great."

"Good Morning. I thought you might like these after your run," showing him the batter that had little flecks of brown in it. " First batch is in the oven."

"Yes please," he replied like a kid who was getting a triple scoop of ice cream on a hot day. "First, I have to shower and shave."

On his way to work, Seeley dropped off the cookies he made to Parker's classroom. The kids had just settled down as he quietly knocked on the door. The teacher thanked him and he smiled and waved to Parker as he left.

He remembered he had to do something before going to work. He entered the Jeffersonian as he had many times before but this was a social visit. He saw Jack glued to a microscope as he scanned the platform.

"Jack, you have a minute?"

"Sure Booth, what's up?"

"I want to talk to you about something, can we go to your office?'

"Sure," as his crystal blue eyes widened.

Jack remained silent not sure what the FBI agent wanted. A hundred scenarios flashed through his mind. Did one of his conspiracy ideas become reality?

"I was wondering if you would be my best man."

Jack snapped out of his thoughts. "Best Man?"

"Yeah. Well, Parker is my best man but he is only five and can only do so much."

"Gottcha. I would be contented to be your best man."

"Thank you. I will let you know the details once I figure them out," stated Booth, who was still very comfortable with Tempe handling the wedding plans.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

**FRIDAY MAY 23, 2008**

Tempe woke to silence. No alarm. No Parker. No Seeley.

It was an eerie feeling but then she noticed a note lay beside where he would normally be when she woke in the morning.

"Tempe: Parker and I are gone for the day and the night, bad luck and all to see the bride before the ceremony. Angela called and said she would be over at noon. I can't wait to see you tomorrow and start the rest of my life with you as my wife. Love, Seeley"

Tempe smiled to herself and turned to see her clock was reading 10:30am. She got up, showered, dressed and made breakfast before Angela was to arrive.

The bride and maid of honor arrived at The Old Mill to ensure everything was ready for the big day. When Tempe walked into the room, she had only visited twice before, she was taken aback. The view had blossomed into something out of a Home and Garden magazine. The terrace was set up for the ceremony with blue bows on the chairs blowing in the gentle breeze. The archway where they would exchange vows was strategically decorated with the fresh yellow roses she picked out. The reception room was all set up just as she had requested but the final results exceeded her expectations. The white covered chairs were adorned with tiny yellow silk and red roses on the middle of the backs while the tables hosted tall crystal vases with fresh baby red roses. A crystal dolphin was tactically placed on the centre of each dinner plate, which the guests would take home at the end of the night. The head table was adorned with mini white lights and fresh red roses, arranged in the shape of the letter B which lay in front of where she would sit with her husband tomorrow. A wide smile formed on her face as she lightly outlined the flowers with her fingers.

"Ange, look at this place. It doesn't look like the same place we visited in the winter."

"Sweetie, it is absolutely perfect. Your wedding will be perfect."

"I can't wait Ange. I have waited since I was fourteen for this day. To have a family again." Tears didn't well in her eyes which surprised Tempe. But what didn't surprise her was that she was excited and didn't have an ounce of doubt in her about marrying her best friend, her partner and hopefully one day, the father of her children.

"We have a few more things to check out and make sure that they are ready for tomorrow and then we head to the spa for some pampering," Tempe told Angela as they walked around the room.

"Now that sounds good," Angela replied as she made a written note that two place settings were missing a dolphin.

"Hey Bren, you didn't tell me what kind of cake you're having."

"Well, there are three cakes: chocolate with raspberry filing; vanilla with raspberry filling and cheesecake with strawberries. I designed the layout of the cakes. I hope it turns out as well as it did on paper."

"That sounds scrumptious," Ange said as she licked her lips.

WEDDING DAY

"Good Morning Sweetie," Angela said as Tempe slowly walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Ange. Now I know what people mean when they say they have butterflies in their stomach."

"You aren't getting cold feet are you?"

"Cold feet? Why would I have cold feet, it is the end of May?"

"Oh Temperance Brennan, you are very lucky to be marrying a man who has the patience of a saint."

"Ange, are you making fun of me?'

"No. Just saying that Booth has his work cut out for him."

"Ange .. why would Seeley have his…"

"Bren, let it go. Our hair and nail appointment is in 30 minutes."

Meanwhile, at the Hodgins Mansion, Jack, Seeley and Parker donned their tux's and made their way to The Old Mill where they would have some pictures taken and wait for Tempe and Angela to arrive.

"Daddy, I don't like these shoes, they are hard."

"They are dress shoes buddy. You can put your running shoes on AFTER the ceremony, okay?"

"Is that soon daddy?"

"I will tell you when it is time to take them off."

"Daddy, are you and Tempe going to have sex after the wedding?"

Parker asked as Seeley helped straighten Jack's bow tie.

With raised eyebrows and mouths near their knees, Seeley spoke first before Jack could play with the situation.

"Where did you hear about sex Parker?" was all he could think of to say being in total shock that his now five year old son would ask that question.

"When Bobby's mom got married, his older cousin told him that his mom and new dad were going on a trip and so they could have lots of sex and fun."

Jack had to bite his lip from laughing which Seeley appreciated.

"Good luck with this one," mumbled Jack.

"Thanks," Seeley slipped out of the corner of his mouth.

Figuring honesty is the best way to handle sex questions with kids he thought a moment then answered.

"Yes, Tempe and I will have sex after the wedding." He held his breath waiting for the next zinger of a question.

"Oh, okay daddy. I hope you have fun sex with Tempe."

As Seeley's face went redder than the rose on his tux, Jack continued to bite his tongue.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

**THE WEDDING**

Jack was getting antsy in his tuxedo. He hated them with a passion, but would tolerate it for Booth. Parker was singing away in the back seat as Seeley concentrated on the traffic around them.

"Jack, do you have the rings?"

"Yes, and yes I will give your ring to Angela before the ceremony."

"I'm acting a bit compulsive, aren't I?"

"You're getting married, not invading a country."

Seeley shook his head at the comment: he had been less apprehensive when sitting in a tree for three hours squinting through a scope in a torrential downpour.

They arrived at The Old Mill just as some of the guests were arriving. Assembling themselves at the archway on the terrace they waited for Tempe and Angela to arrive.

The weather was perfect with sunshine poking through the many trees surrounding them and a slight breeze had them swaying ever so slightly. The vast gardens were completely in bloom and meticulously kept, with tulips, roses, a sea of geraniums and morning glories. The guests sipped wine and tasted the chocolate covered strawberries placed on tables at the back of the courtyard.

"Sweetie, we need to go, the limo is waiting and so are your guests."

"I just want to look perfect for him."

"Temperance Brennan, you couldn't look more perfect if your tried." Angela was getting impatient.

"Are your sure my hair looks good like this?"

Angela grabbed her hand, scooped up the back of her dress and literally pushed her to the limo, stuffed the bride and her dress in and then climbed in beside her so she couldn't go back and check herself in the mirror once again.

As the limo approached The Old Mill, Tempe exhaled a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She could see the cars in the parking lot, knowing the guests were there. Then she spotted the black car with the familiar license plate. "He's here Ange. He's here."

Angela knew who she was talking about and chuckle.

"Of course he is sweetie. He has waited a LONG time for this." She winked at her best friend, opened the door and climbed out. "I will be right back, DO NOT move."

Angela found Jack, waved to him and with that, he knew it was time to start.

"They're here," Jack, whispered to Seeley who was right beside him.

Seeley moved towards Parker, brought him back over to where Jack was standing and placed him in between them.

"Temperance Brennan, it's show time," Angela stated as she helped the bride out of the limo, straightened the back of her dress and helped her down the steps to the terrace. Tempe stood behind a large bush as Angela made her way down the aisle.

Mendelssohn's Wedding March began to fill the silent afternoon air as a vision of white appeared from behind the bush. The guests stood as Tempe slowly made her way down the aisle, savoring every moment of the site in front of her – her family and friends. She was so taken by the beauty around her she almost didn't see the most beautiful sights of all – her soon to be husband and stepson. Once she did spot them, she didn't take her eyes off them.

Halfway down the aisle, she noticed Parker walking towards her and she was uncertain of what was going on until he held out his arm for her to take. She froze momentarily, until he spoke.

"Tempe, daddy told me your dad is missing, so can I walk with you?"

Tempe was looking right into Parker's eyes, all of his blond curls slicked backed off his face. She wanted to shed some tears that her dad wasn't here to share this moment with her. Instead, she shook the past out of her head, took Parker's arm in hers and whispered, "I would be honored to walk with you Parker."

Seeley's smile grew as he watched his wife to be and son their way down remainder of the aisle with ease. Parker wasn't sure what to do next so he looked to Jack and Seeley with question marks in his eyes. Jack took Parker's hand and brought him back to his spot as Seeley stepped forward and took the arm Parker had been holding. They stepped towards the officiator and the ceremony continued.

Jack handed Seeley Tempe's ring and as he put it on her finger, he said his vow:

"Temperance Brennan, My heart beats with every breath you take. Words alone can not express my feelings for you. With every part of my being, I will show you each and every day, for the rest of our lives, what you mean to me.

Angela handed Tempe Seeley's ring and as she put it on his finger, she said her vow: Seeley Booth, You have completed me with your unconditional love.

With their eyes locked on each other's and their hands entwined, they were pronounced husband and wife. As Seeley kissed his wife, he felt all of his emotions flow to the surface pooling in his throat and eyes. Tempe's smile sent him over the edge. She gently wiped the tears from his face and placed her hands back in his.

After pictures, everyone made their way to the reception, where dinner was starting to be served. Talking and laughter filled the room as everyone enjoyed their meal and watched the bride and groom kiss each time a song with the word LOVE in it was sung. Tempe thought it was corny but indulged the guests and kissing Seeley was something she could do anytime, anywhere.

The night lingered on as the dance floored filled and empty as frequent as the wine glasses. Just before midnight, the cakes were cut and champagne was served. Some guests started to leave and Tempe could feel herself coming down from her high. Angela and Jack decided to head out as they were taking Parker until Rebecca picked him up Sunday night.

"Thank you so much for everything Ange," said Tempe as she hugged her best friend.

"My pleasure."

"Are you sure you will be fine with Parker?" Seeley asked, as he looked at his son asleep in Jack's arms.

"We'll be fine. I call you when Rebecca picks him up just so you can put your mind at ease and get back to whatever it is you two will be doing for the next seven days," Angela said as she winked at Booth and left.

"I think it is time we left as well," Seeley whispered into Tempe's ear.

As Seeley carried his wife through the front door of their house, Tempe

"Please unzip my dress."

"With pleasure."

He smiled at her, put her down and unzipped her dress as she wiggled out of it and it fell to the ground in slow motion. As she stepped out of the heaping mountain of white, he gasped.

"Temperance Brennan, if I had known you were wearing THAT under your dress, we would have come home earlier for a quickie."

"Well, now that we are home for the next seven days, we can take our time."

"Uh, about the being home for seven days. That is not quite what we will be doing," Seeley said as he kissed the side of her neck with soft nips.

"Oh." She moaned as his mouth continued to explore her neck.

"I'll be right back," he said as he reluctantly removed his mouth from her skin.

He scurried upstairs and few moments later, he came down with two suitcases and two envelopes in his hand.

He handed her the one with her name on the front.

"Open it," he instructed.

She carefully opened it and pulled out a ticket: Sandals Resort, Antigua. She carefully read the ticket.

"We leave tomorrow?"

"I thought it would be nice to get away, just the two of us. It's a couples only resort. One of the best in the Caribbean."

He waited as she starred at the ticket.

"How did you keep this a secret?" She smiled at him waiting to know how he did this without her knowing.

"Very carefully," and after he smiled at her he picked her up and carried her upstairs to where their honeymoon was only just beginning.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

**WARNING: This chapter has an "M" rating!**

"Are you sure you packed everything that I will need," Tempe asked as she looked at the suitcases being weighed and tagged at the airport.

"Tempe, Temperance. You didn't marry me just for my good looks. I asked Angela for help," Seeley said with a proud smile on his face.

"Angela jokes about going on vacations with a passport and toothbrush," Tempe said with discern on her face.

"That would just mean you couldn't leave your room and well I would have to stay and keep you company." He puckered his lips and blew her a kiss, then grabbed his carry on bag and ventured off to the bar behind them, Tempe still curious as to what was or what was not, packed in her suitcase.

Several hours later ……

"Seeley, this is the most beautiful place," Tempe announced as she turned around in a complete circle embracing everything in her sight.

"Only the best for my wife," he whispered as he kissed her lips tenderly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Booth, Welcome. My name is Angelo and I will be your room attendant for the duration of your stay. Whatever you need, you tell me and I get for you," he said probably for the 10th time today as he carried their bags to their room.

"145, here it is," and he slid the card into the door.

Seeley tipped him and thanked him for his help, then flopped down on the bed as the heavy door slammed behind them.

"Seeley, you have to see this, come here."

Seeley undid the buttons on his shirt, discarded it and went onto the private patio where Tempe was standing.

The sun was starting to set, and the palm trees were tall and lush, which were strategically placed, giving the guests of room 145 a picture perfect view of the sea.

"I think we should take a little nap before dinner," he said as he slid his jeans off and crawled under the fluffy duvet. Despite the 35C heat outside, the room was fairly cool.

"Oh, Tempe you have to come under here. These are the softest sheets ever."

Tempe attempted to slide in beside him with her clothes on but he stopped her before she could slide her legs down any further.

"You have to take your top and pants off to appreciate the softness."

Seeley Booth, if you want to get laid, just …. Oh my goodness, that IS soft," she replied as she slid down against the softest cotton her body had ever felt.

"I can't believe we fell asleep last night before consummating our marriage," Tempe blurted out as Seeley, moved his hand over her hip, and down her thigh.

"Yeah, we were both pretty tired. I'm awake now though," he whispered as his hand continued to softly move up and down her body.

"I thought that you wanted to take a nap before dinner?"

"That was before I got in this bed. It is totally turning me on." Seeley blushed when he realized what he had said.

"Would you like me to leave you alone with it?" she inquired as she pulled her hair up over her head, it cascading over the milk white pillow case.

He didn't answer her with words, just a soft smile as his head disappeared under the covers.

Tempe felt her whole body start to tingle as his tongue explored her lower body, starting at her inner thigh. She knew he would take his time, pleasuring her until she either came or grabbed his hair and pulled him up and into her.

This time she held on until he made his way with his tongue to the most sensitive spot on her body, the outer edge of the opening to her vagina. He was gentle but swift with his motions, causing her to move her lower body in response.

As she moaned and squealed with delightful pleasure, he made his way back to lightness, his eyes meeting hers. He knew she loved his mouth after he went down on her, so he teasingly kissed her ear and made a slow path along her jaw line to her lips. He ran his tongue softly over her lips. She could taste herself which for some reason was exceptionally erotic, mostly though because her taste was on his lips and in his mouth. The combination drove her wild.

He teased her mouth with his, drawing groans from her with each thrust of his tongue to her lips.

Tempe decided that it was her turn, so she slowly ended their kiss, despite her continued arousal by her taste on his tongue and lips.

Whereas Tempe was highly pleasured while on her back, Seeley liked being on his stomach and Tempe straddling him from behind. She slowly ran her fingers down his back, slipping them off down his side every few inches. He would raise his hips in response to her touch, letting out a sexy hiss at the same time.

He loved the feeling of her, wet and wanting, on his ass. She nudged his legs apart after she carefully slid her fingers down the centre of his bum. She was gentle and slow as she reached under him and caressed his testacles one at a time.

Instead of telling him to turn over, she thought she would try something different this time. She turned over on her back and wiggled her way under him while instructing him to arch upwards. It wasn't the most comfortable position at first but once he felt her hot mouth around his rock hard penis, the intense arousal within him, escalated with unprecedented speed.

He watched her move with impeccable grace, which combined with the position he was in, turned him on even more. He tried with all his might to hold on, make it last but he couldn't and within a few minutes he was filling his wife's mouth, which she didn't hesitate to swallow.

As they resumed their initial position of side by side snuggling under the softest sheets ever, Tempe decided this was the time.

"Oral sex is fucking awesome but it isn't going to impregnate me."

Stunned at first, over her use of the "F" word, he quickly realized what she was saying, and a huge smile formed on his glowing face.

"Now?" was all he managed to say.

"Now, right now I want to try and get pregnant. Stats say the average number of months to succeed at impregnation, is three."

"Are you sure you want to do this NOW?" He was a father and knew that once it happens there is no turning back, so he wanted to make sure she was sure.

"Yes, Seeley, I am sure I want to try and have a child with you NOW." With that answer she climbed on top of him, slid down on his penis, locked onto his eyes and started the process of attempting to create a child with the man she loved with all her heart, her husband.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

"What would you like to do today?" Seeley asked on day two of their honeymoon, as he woke with the sun streaming through the curtains.

As Tempe rolled over into the muscular chest beside her, the smell of each other lingering under the sheets, she sat up with perkiness. "Scuba diving." She peered down into his hesitant eyes, "I will teach you. We can start in the pool after breakfast."

"These are the best strawberries I have ever eaten," Tempe stated as she took the last one on her plate and inserted it into her mouth accompanied by a small moan of pleasure. She then licked the red juice from her finger tips, one finger at a time, savoring the exquisite taste.

"You do that again, and the only diving I'll be doing this morning is under the sheets." Seeley could feel his shorts tighten as he glared at his wife who was so clueless as to how her actions at that moment had affected him.

"We need to start with the basics. At first, the instinct is to panic while trying to breathe. Try to focus on something other than the fact you are under water trying to breathe."

Seeley looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

She ignored him, put on her tank, and mask with ease as Seeley struggled with his gear.

"I learned many things in the army but scuba diving wasn't one of them. Always being on land I guess there wasn't a need."

He quickly recalled his many adventures and realized that none of them involved water. Well except for that one time he had to apprehend a fugitive that was in a hot tub with his girlfriend while his wife pointed at gun at her two timing husband.

"Take it slow and you will be fine," Tempe instructed as she disappeared under the surface then popped back up again.

Two hours later Tempe was sure he was ready for the test and they walked to the front desk and requested an instructor who would test Seeley, as this was the procedure in Antigua.

Tempe stood on the pool deck while Seeley went through the test with ease and was smiling like a child in a candy store when he received his piece of paper that stated he was a qualified scuba diver.

The instructor gave them directions to the perfect beginner spot just north of the resort. When they arrived at Cook's Corner, they felt like they were transported back in time to when the islands were uninhabited.

As they put on their wet suits Tempe spoke quietly, "This is perfect Seeley. I can't remember a time in my life when I have been so relaxed and at peace with myself, my life. Thank you." She continued to put on her wet suit not looking at him.

He quickly zipped up his suit then moved a few steps closer to her, put his hand under her chin, lifted it up, "Your welcome."

He kissed her lips softly before ever so gently pressing his tongue against her closed lips. She let him in, tasting the remains of the strawberries she had for breakfast.

Backing up she licked her lips and sucked in a gulp of the pure air she knew she would miss once back in D.C.

"Let's go," she said as she led the way to the spot they would start their diving adventure.

"That was awesome!" Seeley stated as he put his gear on the towel and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Sure was," Tempe said as she laid her gear beside his and also grabbed some water

"Lunch and then I foresee a siesta," he announced as he hopped into the driver's seat.

"Sounds good, then we will be rested for the water volleyball game before dinner." Tempe gathered up her towel and got into the car but not before she took once last look at the incredible piece of nature surrounding them.

After lunch, they headed back to their room where they dropped to the bed, curled up into one another and drifted off to sleep.

"I would like to personally thank the person who invented siestas." Seeley yawned after he rubbed his eyes. Neither one of them was accustomed to daytime sleeping but the morning's diving coupled with a marathon of love making the day before and the intense heat, told their bodies they needed the extra sleep.

"That was definitely what I needed," said Tempe as she stretched her arms over her head, allowing her shirt to ride up her stomach.

When they reached the pool, the teams for the water volleyball game were being assembled: Guys against girls, five on each team.

The guys looked at their opponents and then at each other, "No problem," said the young man, who stood about 5 feet 10 inches tall with a well developed body.

The game progressed with the women being in the lead half way through. A short water break was taken and then they continued with the sun starting to weaken it's scorching assault on the island. It was a close game, but the women prevailed and as they high-fived each other, then men climbed out of the water and toweled off silently as the women chatted amongst themselves while getting out and drying off.

Seeley grabbed his towel, took Tempe's hand and led her down to the beach. He dropped his towel on the sand, tossed his sandals on top and nodded for Tempe to do the same. Words were not spoken as they walked into the warm water shimmering with shades of brown and orange as the sun started it's decent below the horizon.

They walked out until the water was mid body for Seeley and just above Tempe's breasts.

"Here comes a big one," Seeley yelled as the wave made a thunderous approach. "Dive!"

Without hesitation, Tempe turned and dove into the walling wave, the rush of salt water pounding against her. He surfaced first, ran his fingers through his hair and redundantly tried to wipe the salt water off his mouth. Tempe surfaced a few seconds later, gasping as she inadvertently took in some salt water.

"I'd like to learn how to surf someday," he said as he stood watching the vast openness of the sea. His mind raced back to Aruba where he had first developed a connection with Mother Nature's wonder. He closed his eyes and as the waves lapped against his body, the blatant force of the water buckling his knees, he felt a surge in his body.

Seeley looked to his left where Tempe was diving in and out of the waves, a huge smile on her face each time she surfaced.

The sun was gone from the sky for the day, being replaced with a warm glowing ball rising to where the glowing star had been earlier. It was at that moment he took a few steps and grabbed her waist which was several inches under the water, and pulled her to him, the waves still rocking their bodies with each thrust of water to the shore.

"That was fun," Tempe said as she braced herself for yet another incoming wave. Seeley held her tight, his hands clasping on her lower back as the wave rolled over them.

Holding her as tight at possible without hurting her, he leaned forward, his mouth barely an inch from hers, he spoke into it, "I want you, right now, right here."

He reached down, pulled off his swim shorts, then scooped her up into his arms and guided her legs around him. He reached to her left side and tugged at the string on her bikini bottom. It came undone and as he brought his arm back up to support her, he wiggled if off and slung it over his shoulder as he had done with his shorts.

Tempe smiled when she looked at his shoulder.

"It may look funny now but it would not be so funny if they were washed out to sea. And with MY luck, someone would see us as we bolted to our towels."

"You are such a boy scout: Always prepared."

He didn't bother to respond with his voice, instead he lowered his body slightly, and he wiggled himself inside of her. The warm water, rolling waves, and his wife clutching his tanned back, as the moon climbed into the sky, sent shivers of arousal throughout his body.

Tempe flung her head back as he thrust his body against hers. And as if She, Mother Nature was listening to his silent request, the waves almost instantaneously subdued, letting their passion be the force at hand to be reckoned with. She leaned in towards him, licked her lips and then gripped her lower lip with her upper teeth. He pressed his mouth over hers, kissing, licking, sucking, biting and teasing.

She wrapped her right hand tightly around his neck as she took her left hand and circled his left nipple. 

"Temperance …" he growled as he picked up speed, securing his hold on her.

"Seeley…"

Everything was perfect, except one thing. He slowed down his lower body movements in order to take her bikini top into his mouth and lift it up, exposing her breasts.

After what seemed liked hours but in reality were merely minutes, he placed her back down into the sandy bottom, took her hand and led her back to the beach.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

**Three months later …. September 1, 2008**

"Are you sure?" Seeley asked with apprehension in is voice.

"Yes sir, I am sure. Look here, there's one, there's two and over here is number three," Dr. Brown said as he then promptly watched Seeley fall off the stool he once sat on, and faint.

"Seeley? Are you OK," shouted Tempe.

"Stay relaxed Dr. Brennan, it is common for the father to be to fall off stools and/or faint when he finds out he is going to be the father of triplets," Dr. Brown said and he held a bottle under Seeley's nose.

The strapping FBI agent shook his head as he came too.

"What happened?" he asked as he tried to stand up.

"Dr. Brown showed you the ultra sound and you fell off the stool and fainted," Tempe replied without hesitation.

"Why would I faint while looking at …" he stopped mid sentence. " You said there were three babies, didn't you doc?"

"Yes I did. Would you like to know the sexes?" he asked with little concern for Seeley's condition. He had seen it many times before and will see it many times again.

Tempe spoke first, "NO!"

Seeley was still in shock, no make that he was in distress.

"We want to be surprised, right Seeley?" Tempe asked. "Seeley, are you listening to me?"

"Sure I am. You don't want to have sex anymore."

The doctor couldn't help but chuckle. Usually he heard something like 'Whose getting fixed?' after a couple found out they were having multiple babies at one time.

"Your wife just said she doesn't want to know the genders of the babies." He held back his laughter as only a true professional would.

"Thank you doc," Seeley said as he shook his hand and headed out of the room, oblivious that Tempe was still on the table lying down and needed some help getting up.

"He'll come around, they always do," Dr. Brown said as he helped Tempe off the table. "I'll see you in two weeks, but call me anytime if you have any concerns."

"Thank you," Tempe replied as she made her way out into the hall looking around for her husband.

She took his hand as he stood hoping he would be more conversable now.

"Triplets." That was all Seeley Booth could manage to say for the next two hours.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

**If there are any inaccuracies, I apologize. I am guessing at some things, as I don't remember all the intricacies of pregnancy, like what week heartbeats are usually first heard or how long women usually can carry triplets for. **

As he sat in his favorite recliner, staring out the window, watching the leaves fall sporadically from the trees, Seeley contemplated the impact triplets would have on him, the family.

Like she could read his mind, Tempe leaned over behind him and whispered, "We'll be fine, Seeley, all of us."

He knew she was right but at that particular moment, he was terrified and excited at the same time.

"We have a lot of things to think about and do," he said. "Like where the babies are going to sleep, oh my god, and we will need a bigger vehicle, all those car seats. Are you going to go back to work, who will take care of the babies and Parker; Parker, we have to tell Parker. Tempe I'm freaking out here. Hey speaking of freaking out, why were you so clam when Dr. Brown showed me the ultra sound. You knew didn't you?"

"I had an ultra sound three days ago while you were out of town. He heard more than one heartbeat during my check up, so he scheduled an ultra sound. I told Dr. Brown that you were away on business and that could he schedule another ultra sound so he could show you, our babies."

"So you had three days to take this all in?"

"I'm still taking it in. There isn't anything we can't face and handle together," she said as she moved in front of him and motioned for him to stand. "Let's go to bed and we can talk more in the morning."

"Good idea," I will lock the doors and be up in a minute.

Mental note: Call Rosa tomorrow

"So how are things going with you and Walter?" Seeley inquired as he and Rosa sat on the deck drinking ice tea.

"Good. We are going to Greece next month for three weeks."

"I'm glad things are going well for you Rosa."

"So how is married life treating you?"

"Great. Couldn't be happier," Seeley replied as wandered towards the swing set in the corner of the yard. I will have to add two more swings

"Ok, Seeley you didn't ask me over hear to talk about Walter, what is it." Seeley could always count on Rosa getting to the point when needed.

"Tempe is pregnant with …." He still had trouble saying it, as though every time he said it, they, the babies were real. Of course, they are real, they are babies

"Seeley, what is Tempe pregnant with?"

He could hear the attempt at humor in her voice, like there was only one thing she could be pregnant with. Well in her case, three things.

"Triplets," that was still all he could manage to say when uttering the word.

"WOW! Triplets, that is a lot of babies,"

Seeley chuckled, "Yes it is."

"When is she due?"

"February 2nd, but the doctor thinks it will be more like New Years, but it could be as early as mid December."

"Yes it is very rare that triplets are ever in gestation for nine months," Rosa replied having known three families with triplets.

"I need advice Rosa, I am not sure what to do. Tempe will take a year off when the babies are born but she will need help. I can some time off but it won't be enough. Can you help us?" His voice was desperate and unsure of how he and Temperance would parent four young under the age of six.

"I will certainly help. I am assuming you want me continue caring for Parker after school when he is with you?"

Seeley nodded and sense he wasn't going to like what she had to say next.

"I can help for the first year but you will need to find someone else when Tempe goes back to work. Fifteen years ago, I would have been up for the challenge but not now. I can definitely help you find someone and help ensure they are, qualified enough to care for your children."

Seeley understood where she was coming from and respected her enough to know she would always tell him the truth, even if he didn't like it.

"I have to go, I have an appointment. You will be fine Seeley. You and Tempe won't be alone in this." Rosa tried to ease his apprehension and thought she did a pretty good job of it.

January 5th, 2009

"Tomorrow is the day Temperance," Dr Brown stated as he made some notes in his file. I will schedule the c-section for you at 8:00am. You have done incredibly well going this long."

"Thanks Doc, but that is so easy for you to say as you are not the one carry three babies inside of you."

He reached over, grabbed her hand and helped her up and as he did so, there was a knock on the door.

"Sweetie, you done?" Angela asked as she peeked in.

"All done, I am having the babies tomorrow," Tempe answered still feeling in shock that tomorrow he life in an instant would consist of three babies.

"I just talked to Booth and he is on his way back from Virginia." Angela smiled at her best friend seeing her obvious awkwardness in walking. This is the easy part, Tempe," and ducked just incase Tempe could still swing her arm back around her.

"Very funny, Ange. Very funny.

Tempe and Seeley woke at 6am and headed for the hospital with several emotions running around in their heads. They had three new car seats in the back of their new mini van, just waiting for their occupants. It would be a week or so before they came home but they wanted to make sure they were all ready for them.

As Tempe lay on the table waiting for the epidural to take effect, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Seeley was seated at the side of her head holding her hand, waiting for Dr. Brown to finish scrubbing in.

"I'm scared. This whole thing is scary," Tempe blurted out as the doctor made his way in the room.

"Hey Temperance, how you doing?"

"Pretty good doc, considering I am half frozen and have three babies in me."

He just laughed as he pricked her stomach, "Feel that?"

"No."

He did it a few a more times and each response was the same so he started to make an incision.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

**This is the last chapter. This is the third and last time I write it. Thank you to Bella-Mi-Amore who gave me accurate info on Triplets. I said I wouldn't re-write chapter but it just didn't seem right to so here it is.**

**CORRECTION: I put January 5****th**** instead of FEBRUARY 5****th**** I the last chapter. Tempe is having her babies on February 6****th****, 2009. This is not quite how I envisioned the story ending but I like this way because it is what popped into my brain tonight and fits well with the title :o)**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. **

February 6th, 2009

-------------------------

Dr. Brown reached in and pulled out a tiny little boy.

He held him up to show his parents before giving him to the nurse.

"Kevin Seeley," the couple said in unison.

Dr. Brown reached back in and pulled out a delicate baby girl.

"Soliel (So-Lay) Temperance."

"And we have another girl."

"Christine Joy," Tempe replied while a tear ran down her cheek.

"OK, now let's get you stitched back up. Your babies look very good Tempe, but they will still need to go to NICU. I will check on them after I get you put back together and then let you know all the details. Seeley you can go up with them."

He looked at his wife. "Go she said. I will be fine."

"Kevin is 4lbs, 12oz; Soliel is 4lbs, 3oz, Christine is 4lbs, 1oz. Overall, that is good. The girls will be in NICU for at least two weeks, Kevin a little less, may be ten or eleven days but we will go day by day. Dr. Brown brought good news and Tempe was relieved.

"When can I see them?" she asked.

"Well, you won't be walking for a few hours, I will have a nurse come and get you and wheel you up. "

"Good, she replied as she was aching to see her babies, but also knew she had to do as the Dr. advised or she would hurt herself and then be useless to her family bedridden.

Tempe visited her babies every day at the hospital while in NICU and watched them grow before her eyes. Christine was the slowest in gaining weight but was still doing well. Tempe pumped as much breast milk as she could so that her supply would be ready for the onslaught of feedings to come once the babies came home. Seeley visited every day and in the evenings, giving Tempe a chance to get the much needed rest her body required.

Seeley, Rebecca and Tempe decided it best to hire a new nanny before the babies came home and Rosa would continue to watch Parker after school. Raquel was young, twenty four, fresh out of school, having nannied during her work placements and summer vacation. She was the daughter of Rosa's best friend and came highly recommend by her former clients. This had been a nagging worry for Tempe and Seeley because when Tempe went back to work, the nanny would be caring for all four of their children.

The babies arrived at their home on February 28, 2009 to a house full of gifts and well wishers. Seeley decided it would be best to have everyone over at one time to ogle and hold the babies then the family could settled in and try to achieve some sort of order and routine.

Rebecca and Seeley agreed that Parker would spend the next month with Rebecca during the week, and with Seeley on the weekends until the babies were as settled as could be, one or two months. Parker was okay with the arrangement, as he had seen first hand how much work was involved with the babies in just changing their diapers. Besides, they didn't do much now so he couldn't really play with them or anything.

Raquel settled right in and she tried living out but it wasn't practical so Seeley took everything out of Tempe's office and made it into a bedroom for her. She was there to help Tempe day or night as Seeley was home when not working, but sometimes he wouldn't be home until late or away on business so it was more practical for Raquel to live in.

December 24, 2009

The Booth Family prepared to celebrate Christmas like never before. The tree was glistening with lights and ornaments, the fire crackling and roaring, people laughing and drinking and babies cruising around making sounds and words that made people stop and take notice.

When looking Back at the first year, Tempe and Seeley both agreed it was the most challenging year of their lives but also the most wonderful. Raquel's help was priceless; her young energetic spirit was nothing less than amazing. Parker took to her immediately and she to him.

Rosa came by once a week to help Raquel with the babies and Parker so Seeley and Tempe could go out for the day or evening together. They didn't go to a park, movie, ice cream parlor, or anything that related to kids. This was their special time so they would either go to a spa or hotel. Not a fancy hotel, as they weren't spending the night but a shady, pay by the hour hotel where they paid by the hour. They had become accustomed to quickies or nooners as Seeley would come home during the day while Raquel took the babies for a walk. There wasn't anything spontaneous about their sex life now. Short of putting it in their day book, it was pretty much predictable.

When at home together, it was family time and they both admitted although at times they missed their alone time, this was better than anything they could have ever imagined. Parker eased into the big brother role with confidence and his siblings took to him instantly, especially Soliel.

December 25, 2009

"This is the best Christmas ever," Seeley said to his wife as they stood around the circle of kids, watching their eyes widen with joy.

"It was a great idea, bringing the children and their mom's from the shelter here," Tempe stated as she remembered wondering how she could give to other's the joy her family gave to her.

The four moms' were beyond themselves as their children played with their new toys, Parker and the babies. Jack, Angela and Zack would later join them for dinner that the mom's from the shelter insisted on making in thanks for their hosts' generosity.

Tempe and Seeley played, sang and relished in all they had and each silently sent a prayer to God (yes even Tempe) for the families who joined them today, asking that one day could He allow them to experience the belongingness, the comfort and the safety that a family should bring to those in it.

The End.


End file.
